


The Different Forms of Love

by Kawaii_girl0905



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Couple, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_girl0905/pseuds/Kawaii_girl0905
Summary: Set in my Sakura universe, takes place after Balentine's Day and also a prequel to Forever & and Eternity and Falling Slowly.What starts out as any ordinary day for Rin leads to her overhearing a conversation that starts her down the path of her own sexual self-discovery. With her husband's Sesshomaru's help, she becomes more aware that there is more than one way to have sex than she thought.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 115





	1. What things are revealed when one eavesdrops

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story just as a one-shot but 13 pages later I was only a quarter of the way in on what I was to write. This is now a multi-chapter story. I have almost the entire story written. I will not be one of those authors that starts a story and not finish it. I will always make sure if I do a multi-chapter series I will have the entire story completed or just about done before publishing.
> 
> This series will contain lemons and this first chapter is only rated M for the topic of conversation.

Chapter One

What things are revealed when one eavesdrops

It was another quiet day so far, Rin had seen Sesshomaru off early this morning. Her husband telling her that he would be back in 3 days. They have been married for three months now and although she knew that Sesshomaru still wasn’t completely comfortable being around humans, she was appreciative that he would frequently visit her. She knew in a given time that eventually she would either move out of the village to go live with him in the western palace or he would stay to live with her here. Rin wasn’t sure how Sesshomaru would handle living in a human village. He was such a free spirit, always preferring to be on the road and traveling. She didn’t want to force the issue yet either. Deciding not to worry about it anymore, Rin let the thought go.

‘Why ruin a good thing? We’re both content with everything right now, why rush it?’ Rin thought to herself.

Coming out of her thoughts, she went back to the job at hand. She had agreed to help Inuyasha and Miroku this morning, they were looking for a specific herb that was needed to help one of the village boys. He had taken a rather nasty fall and cut his leg open, said herb was good for fighting infections. Sango and Kagome were busy helping one of the village women give birth so Rin volunteer to help the guys.

Walking around the clearing she could hear Inuyasha grumbling to himself about having to look for this stupid herb. Miroku was familiar with the herb so he was helping Inuyasha to try to spot it. Rin was a few feet away when she finally saw it. They had been searching for almost half an hour.

“I found it! Miroku, bring the basket over.” Rin shouted.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku ran over and started helping Rin dig out the herb. After grabbing a sufficient amount, they started making their way back to the village. Rin was walking a few feet behind the boys humming to herself. She had noticed that they were speaking in low tones, she was barely able to make out what was being said.

“I’m telling you Miroku it was crazy how Kagome was acting; I swear she was teasing me the whole day. She was doing it on purpose. By the end of the night, I was barely able to control myself. She got mad at me afterward because I ripped her hakama because I couldn’t get them off fast enough.”

“Was it worth it?” Rin heard Miroku inquire.

“Oh yeah, totally worth it. Let’s just say Kagome had trouble walking the next day, she was super sore.”

Rin heard both Miroku and Inuyasha start laughing. ‘What they are talking about?’ Rin thought to herself. What would Inuyasha do to Kagome that would cause her to be sore that she couldn’t walk the next day? She knew that Inuyasha would never intentionally hurt Kagome so what were they doing?

Rin was about to open her mouth to ask what they were talking about when Inuyasha announced that he and Miroku would take the herb to Kaede and Rin was free to do as she, please. Deciding to let the guys help Kaede Rin started walking back to her hut, halfway there though she decided to check on Kagome and Sango to see if they need any help. Turning from her hut, she started her way to Kagome’s and Inuyasha’s. She figured she should start here first and then move if they were not present.

Walking up to their hut, Rin suddenly felt the strap give out on her sandal, stopping to remove her sandal, she stood still to examine what happened. While studying her foot ware she could hear Kagome and Sango voices.

“Sango, I’m telling you it was amazing. Inuyasha can definitely use his mouth in more ways than one.”

“Oh, so your little plan worked?”

“It sure did, all it took was a little teasing and a game of tag to get his engines running. Although the next day I was barely able to walk and he did rip my pants. I was actually pretty mad about that. I spent half the day sewing them back together.”

“What did you expect him to do Kagome? You spent the whole day teasing him, of course, he ripped your pants off you!”

Rin could hear both women laughing. Rin was beyond perplexed now. So far, she had caught two conversations on what sounded like the same night from Inuyasha and Kagome. Teasing, tag, ripping clothes off each other? What is going on? Kagome didn’t seem mad about any of it, she sounded like she was happy than anything else. Finally deciding to find out what is going on, Rin stepped up the hut and pushed open the door flap announcing her presence.

“Oh, Rin you’re back! Were you guys able to find the plant Kaede needed?” Kagome asked smiling at Rin.

“We did, Inuyasha and Miroku are taking it to Kaede as we speak.”

Upon hearing this Sango decided now was her time to leave. “I best be off then, I asked Kohaku to watch over our kids while Miroku and I were both busy this morning I’m sure he is probably ready for a break by now. I’ll see you, ladies, later.”

Rin and Kagome both nodded to Sango and then it was just the two of them. Needing to know what exactly Kagome was talking about, Rin figured now was her chance.

“Um, Kagome, can I ask what you and Sango were talking about before I walked in?”

Rin saw Kagome’s face go from her normal rosy hue to pale in a matter of seconds.

“Eh, what did you hear exactly?”

“I heard you say that you were sore the next day and also had to sew your pants because Inuyasha ripped them off of you. I also heard Inuyasha talking about the same thing with Miroku on our way back. What happened between you guys?”

Kagome’s was internally screaming by this point. Rin must have been standing outside the door eavesdropping. Kagome wasn’t mad at Rin for listening, more surprised that Rin would actually do something like that. Then again if Rin was saying that Inuyasha was also speaking about the same thing this morning then it makes sense why Rin was listening. So far Rin was only hearing half of what was going on.

Kagome studied Rin’s face, sometimes she forgets how young Rin is. Remembering that everyone got married much younger in the feudal age and that sex wasn’t talked about. To Kagome talking about sex here in the feudal age felt very taboo. Having grown up in the modern world sex was everywhere. In the modern world, there are lingerie stores, adult sites, strip clubs, even love hotels for married couples or really anyone for that matter to check into.

Here in the feudal era, Kagome had to explain to Inuyasha the different forms of sex. Inuyasha having grown up completely alone had no one to explain anything to him. Inuyasha thought Kagome was making fun of him at first when she asked what all he knew when it came to sex. It took a lot of coaxing and a LOT of patience, but she finally got him to be more open-minded about their bedroom activities. She remembered it was like pulling teeth from him when she asked if she could go down on him. He kept insisting that that part of himself shouldn’t be in someone’s mouth and that it was dirty. She literally had to beg him explaining that he would like it, that it wasn’t dirty, and that she would find pleasure doing this for him because she would be the first and his only to ever do this for him. They finally comprised when she said he could bathe first if that would make him more comfortable.

So, off to the hot springs they went and Inuyasha learned for the first time that there were more ways than one to please someone with your mouth. Afterward once Inuyasha had finally caught his breath and calm down, he asked if husbands do that for their wives as well to which Kagome said yes. The next thing she knew, she was on her back with her husband’s head between her legs. After that night, Inuyasha was more receptive to suggestions and now they were having the best sex of their young lives.

“Um Kagome?”

Kagome was broken out of thoughts by the sound of Rin’s voice.

“I’m sorry Rin, forgive me. You wanted to know what Inuyasha and I were talking about correct?”

Rin shook her head in agreement.

Kagome knowing, she needed to have this conversation carefully, asked, “Rin you and Sesshomaru are intimate correct??

“Intimate?” Rin stated confused.

Realizing that Rin might not know the word, Kagome knew at that moment that this conversation might be harder than she thought.

“Let me rephrase that, you and Sesshomaru are married so you guys have sex, right?”

She saw Rin’s face turn a bright side of red, she nodded yes.

“Ok good. At least that part is covered. So sometimes married couples like to change things up when it comes to sex. Now don’t get me wrong, Inuyasha and I have a great sex life, but I wanted to try to spice it up the other day. What I mean by spicing things up is that I wanted to change how we normally do things. I wanted to make him work for it, to tease him. I wanted to drive him crazy. Does that make sense?”

Rin took in all the information that Kagome had just provided her and had to think. Drive her husband crazy? Had she ever made Sesshomaru “work for it”? Could she be so bold with her husband? When it comes to sex, Rin always let Sesshomaru take the lead. She felt it wasn’t her place to ask for sex, she didn’t want to bother him. If he initiated, she was only too happy to oblige but she didn’t feel comfortable initiating sex herself.

Kagome watched what felt like countless emotions go across Rin’s face. Kagome thought back to when Kaede had asked her if she wanted to give “the talk” to Rin when they found out Rin was going to be marrying Sesshomaru. Kagome didn’t want to overstep her boundary since she was not the one raising Rin. Kagome thought it was better for Kaede since she was the one who took her in. Now she wasn’t so sure that was such a good idea. Kaede had absolutely no knowledge in that area other than hearsay. If anything, Kaede may have told Rin the basic mechanics and that’s all.

“Kagome you also said that Inuyasha could definitely use his mouth as well, what did that mean?”

‘Yup, I DEFINITELY should have had taken Kaede up on that offer to give her the talk.’ Kagome thought while pinching the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“Rin do you know what oral sex is?”

“No, I’m not familiar with that.” Kagome saw Rin tilt her head to the side clearly confused.

“Oh god.” Rin heard Kagome mutter under her breath.

“Rin take a seat, I’m gonna make us some tea.”

As Rin sat on the floor, she couldn’t help but wonder what other things sex included. Was there more to what she and Sesshomaru were doing? She liked everything they did so far, was else could there be? She looked up to see Kagome had put a pot on and now waiting for the tea to warm up.

Kagome thought carefully about how to broach the next topic with Rin, everything she was going to tell her now, she didn’t want Rin to feel pressured into doing any of this just because she was telling her about it. Sex is also about it being consensual, just because she may like doing this stuff with Inuyasha and vice versa didn’t mean Rin and Sesshomaru would want to do any of this. Seeing that the pot of water was boiling, Kagome poured herself and Rin a cup and sat across from her.

“Ok Rin, everything I’m going to tell you now is completely up to you and what you want to do with this information. Also, you are to never repeat any of this to Inuyasha, got it? I don’t want him knowing that I’m sharing that part of our relationship for learning purposes with anyone. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, of course. I won’t repeat this to anyone, you have my word!” Rin stated and also bowing to Kagome to show her sincerity.

“No need to bow Rin, but I appreciate it. I also need to ask this question to be safe, please don’t get up upset.”

Kagome exhaled slowly and asked,” Sesshomaru doesn’t do anything that hurts you when you are together right? He has never been forceful with you?”

Rin wildly shook her head no while exclaiming, “Lord Sesshomaru would never do anything to hurt me, he loves and cares for me!”

Kagome seeing the look of hurt on Rin’s face, said, “I’m sorry Rin, I did not mean to offend. Like I said I need to make sure that he isn’t hurting you. Everything that happens sexually between consenting adults needs to be consensual. If there is anything that he does to you that you do not like, then be sure to know that it’s ok to tell him you do not like it. The same goes for Sesshomaru as well. If you are doing something to him and he doesn’t like it, then it’s ok for him to tell you no. You want to be sure that whatever is happening between you two is something you both enjoy doing together as a couple. Do you see what I’m trying to say?”

Rin overcome by the shock of Kagome’s earlier question was ready to defend her husband’s honor now understood what Kagome was trying to tell her. She knew the softer side of Sesshomaru that no one else would ever get to see so she knew the minute the words left Kagome’s mouth how absurd they were. Rin knew that Sesshomaru, her husband would never do anything to cause her harm or make her uncomfortable. She remembered on their wedding night; how gentle he had been. He constantly checked on her to make sure she wasn’t in any pain or discomfort.

“Yes, Kagome I understand. It’s ok if I and Sesshomaru are doing something and that I can tell him no I don’t like it and that he should stop.”

“Yes exactly, I was only clarifying what consent is. Now that we got that out the way, let’s move on, shall we? There is more than one way to have sex. You guys can use your hands on each other and also your mouths.”

“Our mouths?! I don’t understand…. how?!”

There was the reaction Kagome was waiting for, ‘Oh Kaede, you did Rin dirty, you really only taught her the mechanics huh?’

Pushing aside the embarrassment and putting her teacher’s hat on, “Yes you can use your mouths on each other. Basically, you would take Sesshomaru’s member or if you’re comfortable using the word cock in your mouth and suck on it like you are sucking on candy. Or you can use your tongue to stroke it or a combination of both. He can also do the same thing to you; he can use his tongue on you as well. I know it may sound crazy or it may sound dirty but trust me it feels really good. You can also bathe before and afterward if it would make you feel more at ease.”

Rin literally did not know what to say at this point, she had no idea that something like that was a thing. Would Sesshomaru like something like that, would she like something like that? Did she want to have her husband’s head between her thighs licking at her most private place? An image of Sesshomaru doing that exact thing she just thought of flashed through Rin’s mind and she felt herself grow damp and needed to clench her thighs. Kagome did say it felt good so…….

Kagome allowed Rin a moment to process everything, speaking after a few more minutes of silence, “Remember Rin you don’t have to do any of these activities that I’m sharing with you. It’s ok to be happy with what you and Sesshomaru currently have. These other activities are extra if you want to broaden your horizons. I have two more things I want to ask and then that’s it ok?”

Rin shook her head yes, telling Kagome to continue on.

“Ok, do you and Sesshomaru use different positions during sex? For example, is he always on top?”

“No, sometimes he takes me from the back as well.”

‘Must be Inu thing’ Kagome thought before asking, “So you are never on top or in control?”

“I didn’t know I could be top ….” Rin stated while trailing off at the end, ducking her hand and fidgeting with her hands.

‘Ok that one is on Sesshomaru, he could have shown her she could be on top.’ Then again, if Rin and Sesshomaru have only been having sex missionary and doggy style then the real question is how much information does Sesshomaru have on sex? Realizing she did not want to know the answer to that question let alone even ask that, Kagome shuddered.

“Being on top for a woman allows her more control of the depth and speed of the act. Again, if you’re comfortable with it give it a try. It may take some practice but it’s ok. As long as you are both patient with each other, that is what matters.”

Rin looked at Kagome completely clueless, it had never occurred to her that she could be on top. Sesshomaru never mentioned it. She was more open to that idea than oral sex. She knew if she asked Sesshomaru he would not deny her. Sesshomaru always allowed her to do as she please as long as it was within reason.

“Kagome, did you not find it difficult to take about these things with Inuyasha? You’re not embarrassed or anything?” Rin asked while deeply blushing.

“No, I have nothing to be embarrassed about. Inuyasha loves and accepts me for who I am, and I love and accept him for who he is. Opening up that part of yourself to Sesshomaru may seem scary but I believe that shows how much trust you have in each other. I also know it’s a confidence thing, you need to believe in yourself and be comfortable with your own sexuality to be that open with your husband. There is nothing wrong with asking for things during sex as long as both partners are ok with it. If you’re uncomfortable with your body, don’t be. Rin, you have an amazing figure, you don’t have anything to be ashamed about when it comes to your body.”

Rin looked down at herself, she wasn’t filled out like Kagome or Sango. She was built smaller than the other village women her age. Sometimes she was envious of the women because of how much bigger their chest would be compared to hers. The more she thought about it though, Sesshomaru never complained. Her small breasts were the things he always gravitated to when he would pull her clothes off of her. Those were the first things he lavished his attention to. He was either using his hands to massage them or using his mouth. Maybe Kagome was correct, maybe there was nothing wrong with being smaller.

“Rin I’m gonna ask you something that may seem very personal and private but please hear me out ok?”

Rin nodded with a look of concern on her face not sure how much more information she could take.

Kagome took a deep breath, “Do you ever touch yourself?”

“WHAT?!” Rin screamed.

“Shhh!! Keep it down! You want the whole village wanting to know what we’re talking about?!”

“Sorry, sorry!!”

At this point, Kagome just wanted to bang her head on the wall. Of course, Rin wouldn’t know about masturbation, why would she? It’s not liked the PRIESTESS Kaede she was living with was going to go out of her way and tell Rin about something like that. Priestesses are thought to be the pure maidens during this era, Kaede might not even know about something like that. Kagome thank god that she grew up in modern-day Tokyo and had access to sex education in school.

“It’s alright, I probably should have given you more of a warning before asking. Look I’m asking because it’s important to know how you like being touched. It goes a long way when it comes to being confident with yourself and being vocal with Sesshomaru about what you like. Try it while Sesshomaru is away, think about something you would like Sesshomaru to do to you. Use your imagination, get creative.” Kagome said to her winking.

Rin felt her face heating up, she had no idea she could do that to herself! ‘My goodness, I feel like there is so much I do not know.’

“Kagome may I ask you one more question and then I promise I’ll leave you alone.”

“Yes, you can ask me anything and Rin also know it’s completely ok if you have other questions that you want to talk about. I’m always here for you, we’re sisters now. Don’t hesitate if you ever need anything ok?”

“Thank you for everything Kagome, I know I didn’t give any indication that I was going to be asking you all these questions and I truly appreciate you answering me honestly and sharing some of yours’s and Inuyasha’s sex life with me. It means a lot to me.”

“Of course, so what’s your question?”

“You said you teased Inuyasha the whole day, what exactly did you do? From what Sango said it sounded like you planned everything out. I wouldn’t mind hearing what you did, maybe when I get more confident, I might want to try similar with Sesshomaru.”

Kagome examined Rin’s face to see if she could gauge how serious she was about this, was Rin ready for something like this? She did just tell her masturbation, maybe she should hold off on this aspect of foreplay. Then again Rin did say she would give it a try when she was ready. Nothing wrong with giving someone some knowledge for later use.

“Ok if you really must know, this is what I did. It all started in the morning when I asked Inuyasha if he wanted to go on a picnic later that evening…….”

~oOo~


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets familiar with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to the italics, anything in italics is a flashback. Rated M for a lemon.

Chapter Two

Touch

As Rin walked from Kagome’s hut, her mind was going a million miles with all the information she was given. She was starting to think Kaede did not tell her everything when it came to marital relations. She couldn’t be mad at Kaede though, she was like her grandmother. Took her in at her Lord’s request and raised her. It was thanks to Kaede that she was able to pick out different plants and all their uses, she could read and write now. She had much to be grateful for towards Kaede.

Thinking of Kaede, Rin decided to head over to check on the old priestess to see if she needed anything. Rin came upon Kaede’s hut after a few more minutes of walking, walking up to her hut she could hear voices. Pushing open the flap of her door, Rin entered to see the young boy from earlier getting ready to leave. His father and mother were currently thanking Kaede for all her help.

“Yugi, it’s good to see you looking better,” Rin said.

“Ah, thank you, Rin.” The young boy stated ducking his head being embarrassed.

Rin chuckled and said good-bye as the small family left. Rin turned and started helping Kaede clean up her hut putting away the various herbs and ointments.

“Did Lord Sesshomaru already leave child?”

“Yes, he left this morning, he will be back in three days,” Rin stated putting away the last of the herbs. “Yugi looked better from this morning. He should heal with no problems or anything?”

“Yes, as long as the child stays off that leg. Although ye will have a scar, a scar is better than no leg though. I was going to start preparing dinner for myself, did ye wish to stay and keep this old priestess company? It’s been a while since we have had a meal together.”

“Yes, that sounds good Kaede.”

As Rin went through the motions of helping Kaede prepare dinner, her mind went back to the conversation she had with Kagome. The whole “touch yourself” part to be exact. She wondered how she would do something like that. What would she think about? Why touch herself when she could wait for Sesshomaru for that, but Kagome did say it would be good for her to know how she liked being touched. She could give it try later tonight, that was if she was feeling brave enough that is.

Dinner was ready and Rin and Kade happily conversed about how their days have been going. Rin filling Kaede in on how married life was treating her and Sesshomaru, she did express her concerns about whether or not Sesshomaru would ever feel comfortable living in a human village. Kaede only advice was to enjoy things the way they were right now, that things have a way of working themselves out.

After having spent the evening with Kaede, Rin decided to head back to her hut and prepare for bed. Rin surprised Kaede by hugging her on her way out and thanking her for everything and she was on her way. Once home Rin only had a few items to put away from earlier and changed into her sleeping yukata. This yukata was purchased for her by Sesshomaru, it was light blue and silk, silk being the ideal fabric for warm nights. It was one of the many gifts had given to her on her wedding night. Sesshomaru surprised her with this, and three others created in the same fashion. She remembered that she asked Sesshomaru if he would like to see her in all four. He merely nodded yes.

_Being completely oblivious to her nudity, Rin started stripping out of her wedding kimono right in front of her husband not thinking twice about it. She had gotten down to her kosode when she happened to look up and see Sesshomaru intensely staring at her._

_“Lord Sesshomaru are you ok? You look flushed.” Rin stepped over to her husband and pressed her hand to his forehead checking to see if he felt warm. Suddenly she felt Sesshomaru remove her hand from his forehead and said, “I believe you were going to try on the sleeping yukatas I gifted you?” Rin noticed that his voice sounded different like he was straining to get the words out._

_“Oh yes, that’s right!” Deciding that Sesshomaru must be ok Rin walked back to the yukatas and took off her kosode leaving her completely naked. She stood there for a minute deciding between the four and finally picked the dark blue to try on. Slipping her arms into the sleeves and tying the obi close on it, Rin turned to asked Sesshomaru what he thought only to find him directly behind her surprising her and causing her to lose her balance. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and brought her to his chest._

_“You do not hide your body from this Sesshomaru?” He asked while cupping her cheek._

_Rin innocently looked at Sesshomaru and asked, “Why would I hide my body from you? You are my husband now and I your wife. Would we not see each other in such a state eventually?”_

_Even though Rin compared her body to the village women Rin did not have a problem with her body. She didn’t feel any shame about being naked. Her body did what it needed to do, and she is healthy enough to bear children. So, the idea of being naked in front of her lord did not weigh heavily on her mind. She felt no hesitation when it came to undressing in front of him. She knew he was going to see her body on this night anyway._

_“Hm.” Was all her husband said and then gently laid her down on their futon. He started kissing her and pulled her obi loose._

Rin stopped herself at that thought-feeling herself grow hot. ‘Ok, maybe I can try touching myself.’ Rin checked her shoji door making sure it was secure for the night and blew out the candle and turned into bed. Taking a deep breath, she gently ran her hands down her body going back to her wedding night.

_Sesshomaru was kissing her and glided his hands down her body after untying her obi. She felt his tongue probe against her lips, gently prying them open. She complied and soon her husband’s tongue was massaging against her’s. Rin not sure what to do mimicked his actions with her tongue as well. He seemed to like it because she felt his actions speed up. Needing air Rin pulled back panting, also realizing her husband’s hands were stroking her belly._

Thinking of her husband’s hands, Rin ran her hands over her still-covered breasts. Deciding that that wouldn’t do, she untied her obi and open her yukakta so she could feel her breasts, she signed in contentment once she cupped and squeezed them.

_Rin watched her husband as he brought his hand up to squeeze her breast gently._

_“I know they are not as big as others,” Rin stated quietly._

_Sesshomaru took his gaze from her breasts to her eyes, “You speak nonsense, they are big enough for me to do with what I please.” Lowering his head, he licked her nipple causing it to stiffen and then took it into this mouth slowing sucking causing Rin to gasp out. He continued this while his other hand teased her other nipple. Rin could only pant out, rubbing her thighs, and also bringing her hand up to grab ono to Sesshomaru’s arm. He then switched breasts, not wanting to neglect the other._

_Sesshomaru must have seen her rubbing her thighs because she felt him skim his hand over her belly down to her private area. He used his hand to pry open her thighs and dip his hand between her legs. Releasing her nipple with an audible pop, Sesshomaru leaned up and whispered, “It brings pleasure to this Sesshomaru to hear you and see the effect I have on you. Your body is very responsive to my touch.”_

Rin pinched her nipples wishing Sesshomaru was there to do this himself, she ran her hands down her belly and rubbed her thighs. She could feel herself growing damp and figured that was enough and moved her hand between her legs. She rubbed her outer lips first panting and then reached to find her special button. She harshly breathed out when her finger connected with it. Using her pointer finger, she started a slow rub thinking again of her husband.

_Feeling Sesshomaru’s hand between her legs was causing Rin's breaths to come out in harsh pants, her body felt like it was on fire. His mouth on her nipples felt amazing but his tongue. Good god his tongue was doing things she didn’t know was possible, during all this she felt moisture pooling between her legs and could only whimper at the aching feeling it was causing within her body. The next thing she knew was that Sesshomaru's finger were actually going inside her causing a slight burning sensation, she whimpered in pain._

_“Relax.” She heard her husband whisper into her ear. Knowing her husband was speaking true because she knew he would never cause her harm; Rin took a deep breath relaxing herself. The burning sensation went away, and she felt him withdrew his finger but soon he felt his fingers touch something that caused her to cry out in pleasure. Throwing her head back, she laid there squirming, feeling only sensations of raw intense pleasure._

_“This is your special place between your legs, your bundle of nerves, your tiny pearl, and only I have access to this. Only I can bring you such pleasure.” Sesshomaru sensually whispered into her ear and then flicked her ear with his tongue before pushing it into her ear._

Rin was panting at this point, rubbing herself faster. “God Sesshonaru.” she panted out.

_“Cry out for me, let me hear. Let my name from your lips, I can only hear you, no one else.” Sesshomaru panted into her ear, picking up the pace of his hand between her thighs._

_Rin felt more moisture coming out of her at her husband’s words and felt something inside her building. Something inside that was causing her to lose her breath, she needed more._

_“Ah….ah…..ah… Sesshomaru…..,” Rin panted out._

_“A little more.” Sesshomaru pressing his forehead against the side of her head and pushing his leg under Rin’s hips to lift her already thrusting hips higher. Rin felt him push a finger into her again while also rubbing her. With his finger pushing and the other rubbing, Rin finally snapped._

_“Ahhhhhhhhh Sesshomaru!!!!!” Rin cried out into the night coming hard. She felt that intense feeling course through her body for what like an eternity, her hips pumping into the air with the help of her husband’s leg._

Rin push her finger into herself, needing something inside her, it wasn’t her husband’s, what did Kagome call it, cock? Yes, that’s right. Her finger wasn’t her husband’s cock, but it would do. Feeling that bit of pressure was enough and she used her hand to continue rubbing her pearl. Thrusting onto her finger and with a bit more rubbing while also thinking of how Sesshomaru used his fingers on her was all Rin needed and she came with a soft cry.

Laying there panting, Rin could see what Kagome meant. It was nice to touch one self’s, it definitely did not replace her husband’s cock, but it would do on nights she was missing him. Getting up and quickly cleaning herself, she tucked her yukata back into place and crawled back into bed.

‘Maybe next time I can try thinking about what it would feel like to have his head between my legs.’ Rin thought to herself before falling into a peaceful sleep for the night.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit shorter, the next one will one as well but then they will pick up in length from there, The story flowed better having this chapter end here. The next chapter will be up this coming Thursday.
> 
> Expect updates on Thursdays and Saturdays. This is allowing me time to write the story so I can have it finish for you guys.


	3. Secret Hideaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin looks for a secret spot to seduce Sesshomaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one but trust me, it flowed better with the story at where it ends. Since it's short I decided to release it early.

Chapter 3

Secret Hideaways

The next few days passed uneventfully. Rin went on about her daily life, on the third day of when Sesshomaru was supposed to return, Jaken appeared.

“Ah Master Jaken, what brings you into this human village? Is my husband not with you or is he coming later?”

“I would bring word M’lady that Lord Sesshomaru will be delayed on his visit to you this time.”

“Oh, is everything ok?” Rin inquired feeling apprehension in her chest.

“Nothing to worry about M’Lady, your lord is visiting with a delegation from the eastern lands and it is taking a bit longer than expected,” Jaken stated while bowing. What Rin didn’t know was her lord was preparing a gift for her from the eastern lands hence his hold up.

“I’m glad to hear that everything is well then. When shall I expect to see him?”

“He should be back within 7 days. Your lord does send his regards and thanks to you for your patience during this matter.” Jake stated while bowing again.

“You don’t have to keep bowing Master Jaken. Let my husband know I await his return.” Rin answered adding a bow as well.

Rin watched as Jaken mounted the large beast Ah-Un and took the sky. ‘Hmmm, seven days, that actually gives me time to prepare for our picnic and help me think on how to work this plan of teasing him.’

Since the night she touched herself, Rin had thought more about what oral sex was like. From what Kagome had told her it sounded enjoyable. Was her husband open to that? The real question was, was Sesshomaru open to performing THAT on her if she asked? How does one broach a subject like that? Rin would say that their sex life was enjoyable, she had no complaints. She wouldn’t change anything about it. Sesshomaru always took care of her needs. She also knew that Sesshomaru enjoyed himself as well. He always seemed to enjoy laying his head on her chest after their lovemaking. Whenever he laid his head down, Rin would stroke his head and his ears as well. He didn’t always sleep like she did but the few times she would rub his head he would fall into a light sleep.

The other thing she was curious about was the different positions. Kagome mentioned she could be on top. Usually, Sesshomaru was on top of her or he took her from the back. She got the feeling that taking her from the back was his favorite. He seemed rather fond of holding her hips while he thrust into her. Again, Rin wasn’t complaining. She actually really liked him taking her from the back. Something about the way he would hold her hips in place as he slammed his pelvis into her’s, the way he grunted and sometimes growl while pushing her into would cause her to become even more damp between her legs during the act.

Rin realized she needed to stop those thoughts; she was in the middle of the village in broad daylight. Deciding that she needed a walk, Rin walked out towards the well that Kagome would frequent. After about a 20-minute walk, Rin reached her destination. She walked up and peered down into the darkness of the well. All she saw was earth and bones, no more. Rin often wondered how Kagome would use this well to travel. Every time Rin looked in; she didn’t see any way to go anywhere. She would see the way Kagome looked at the well the times she traveled with her. Kagome always had a faraway look on her face. Sometimes she looked happy and other times sad. Kagome had explained one time that she still had family in her time that she missed but that she knew they were alright. Kagome stated she had a new family here and that her old family wouldn’t want her to be sad.

Looking up at the tree line across the clearing, Rin decided that now was a good time as any to scout for a location for her to take Sesshomaru on a picnic. She needed to make sure she picked a secluded area where no one would interrupt them. Rin started walking north to see what she could find. After walking for what felt like more than half an hour, Rin came upon another large clearing, looking past the clearing she could see a line of trees. Walking up the trees, she saw a barely visible dirt path. Knowing that it might be dangerous going by herself, Rin stopped to think.

‘I’m already here, I might as well keep going. I’ll be quick and besides, I’m fast on my feet.’ Rin thought to herself. Since coming to live in the village all those years ago, Rin stayed very active, always on the go. Sometimes when the other kids would have races, Rin would join in and usually won every time.

‘Besides what if I find something really pretty and amazing, then it can be mine and Sesshomaru’s secret hideaway.’

Deciding not to delay any longer and also the fact that the sun was getting low in the sky, Rin moved forward on the dirt path. Keeping a brisk pace, not wanting to be any longer than she needed to. As she kept walking on the narrow path, Rin was praying this little trip would be worth it. Just when she thought about turning back after walking for another 20 minutes, then she saw it. The path opened up, running to the opening of the path Rin discovered a hot spring.

‘Oh, this would be perfect for my plan!’ Rin thought excitingly jumping up and down. She never knew this was here. Walking over the hot spring, she could see a part of the spring was shallow and the other deep. Knowing that she needed to get back to the village before it started to get any darker, Rin made a mental note about where this place was and how to get to it. Taking one last look at the secret hiding spot, she turned and started jogging back as quickly as she could.

By the time Rin got all the way back to the village, night had arrived, and she was hungry. Rin was walking up to her hut when she heard Kagome call out her name. Turning she saw Kagome running up to her.

“Oh, Rin I was worried, no one knew where you were, and it was getting late. Please don’t scare us like that again, I would hate for anything to happen to you and god only knows what Sesshomaru would do.”

“Oh, Kagome I’m so sorry. I took a walk and got distracted. You have my word I won’t do that again. Next time I go another walk I promise to you or Inuyasha to let you guys know where I’m going.”

Rin saw Kagome’s face relax and soften, “Ok, thank you. Are you hungry? We still have some food that is hot, and I don’t want it to go to waste.”

Rin answered, “Actually I’m famished.” As if to put make it more pronounced her stomach growled. Both Rin and Kagome started laughing. Kagome waved her over and they started walking towards her’s and Inuyasha’s hut.

Rin didn’t want to tell Kagome about the hot springs she found. She knew Kagome wouldn’t tell if she made her promise, but Rin wanted it to be her secret for now. She wanted only her and Sesshomaru to have a little getaway. She also decided not to tell Kagome that she was going to put her own little game of teasing into motion once Sesshomaru got back. She was grateful that Kagome had explained what she did to get Inuyasha’s attention, but she wanted to keep that area of her and Sesshomaru’s life private. No one needed to know, even if that person is her sister-in-law.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a lemon, will also be longer in length, and will be released this coming Thursday.


	4. Ask and you shall Receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that something you would like to experience?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you for your kudos and reviews! They mean the world to me. 
> 
> This chapter is longer in length compared to the last two chapters. Lemony goodness down below ;)

Chapter 4

Ask and you shall Receive

On the ninth day of her husband’s absence, Rin realized how much she missed him. Nine days was far too long to be away. Rin sighed looking at the night sky from her entryway, she thought, ‘Please come home tomorrow. I miss you and want to feel you against me.’

Rin kept herself busy throughout the week by assisting Kaede and Kagome whenever necessary, keeping an eye on some of the village children when their mothers needed help. She also watched over Miroku and Sango’s children one night when they wanted a night alone. Rin was more than happy to help but there is only so much one can do to occupy their mind. She even went so far as to name off all the herbs she saw one time on a walk around the village. At the end of each day, all she wanted was for Sesshomaru to come home to her.

This night she was trying to count all the twinkling stars she saw in the sky. She counted the shapes as well. Giving up for the night, Rin stepped inside her hut. Rin cleaned her dinnerware and put everything away. Turning to check on her sleeping yukatas, Rin realized they were still slightly damp from her washing them earlier in the day. Usually, they did not take this long to dry but due to the humidity in the air today they were taking longer than normal.

“Guess I’ll be sleeping naked tonight. Not like anyone is going to have a problem with it.” Rin said to no one in her hut.

Turning both blankets down on her futon, Rin stripped out of her kimono, folding it to lay in the wooden chest along with her with kimonos. Blowing out the candle for the night, she climbed into bed. As she laid there trying to fall asleep, she realized that sleep was not coming easy tonight. Sitting up and bringing her knees to her chest, she crossed her arms over her legs, Rin wished Sesshomaru was there. Usually, after their lovemaking, she would be so exhausted she would pass out in a matter of minutes. Sesshomaru usually had to wake her up again so she could clean herself and then fall back to sleep.

‘I can try touching myself again, that could help me fall asleep.’ Rn thought to herself.

Laying back down and feeling thankful that she was already nude, Rin focused her thoughts on her husband. Last time she thought about how her husband made come with just his fingers. If his fingers are that good, God only knows what his tongue would feel like.

Picturing Sesshomaru kissing down her body, Rin lightly traced her fingers over her stomach up to her breasts. She imagined Sesshomaru laying between her legs and wrapping his hands around her thighs pushing them open.

Rin gasped out squeezing her nipples and opening her thighs pretending her husband was laying between them. Imaginary Sesshomaru breathed over her sex and looked up to her before dipping his head in and taking a long swipe with his tongue over her nether lips.

Rin trailed her hand between her thighs feeling her dampness increase, rubbed herself, and sighed out, “Oh Sesshomaru.”

“Rin.”

Rin’s eyes snapped out and she realized that the voice of her husband sounded too real to be inside her head. She craned her neck up to see Sesshomaru standing at the shoji door staring at her. Rin let out a shriek before scrambling up and covering herself with the blanket hitting the wall as she backed up.

Panting heavily and feeling like her heart was going to come flying out of her chest, also at the fact that her husband just walked in on her touching herself cause Rin to practically scream at Sesshomaru.

“Sesshomaru!!! You scared me death!!”

“Hm.” Was all her husband said while continuing to stare at her with an odd expression on his face.

Rin looked past Sesshomaru to the door and realized she had not secured the lock in place after she had come in for the night.

Hoping she could get Sesshomaru to forget what he saw; Rin straighten herself out, so she was back on the futon and rearrange the blankets around her covering herself from his gaze.

“I thought you were to be back tomorrow, at least that is what Master Jaken had explained.”

“My trip finished early.”

Sesshomaru stood there completely silent, realizing that he was not going to say anything else, Rin cleared her throat.

“Would you like me to prepare you some tea? I imagine you must have traveled some distance and would like a refreshment to help you relax.” Rin asked hoping beyond hope that he wouldn’t ask what she was doing.

‘Please please please don’t ask.’ Rin chanted over and over again in her head.

“What were you doing when I walked in?”

Rin hung her head and could only think of one word she would hear Inuyasha use whenever he got made, ‘Shit.’

“Nothing, I was trying to sleep but having a bit of trouble. I’ve been tossing and turning.”

“You called my name.”

So caught up in her fantasy she didn’t realize that she had actually said his name out loud.

“Uh, did I? Um…. well… I was thinking of you because I knew you would be back tomorrow. I’ve missed you.”

‘Hopefully, he doesn’t question that, that sounds plausible enough.’

Rin watched as Sesshomaru stepped over to her, knelt down next to her, pull her hand to his lips, and drew her fingers into his mouth licking them clean. The very hand she had been using to rub herself, the very hand that she barely wiped clean when she was fixing the blankets around herself.

Rin stared wide eye in shock having just witnessed her husband perform such a lewd act. She was pretty sure Sesshomaru had everything figured out by this point.

“It doesn’t taste like you were doing nothing.” Sesshomaru stated holding her hand to his mouth and using his other hand to pull the blanket down from her chest letting it pool around her hips.

“Where are your clothes?”

Rin whispered out, “I washed them earlier and they are still damp, so I decided to sleep naked.”

“I believe you when you say you were thinking of me when I walked in but what specifically were you thinking of? You only moan like that when I am inside you.”

Rin beyond embarrassed now could only stare at Sesshomaru feeling her entire body heat up. ‘Might as well tell him the truth, he caught me red-handed.’

“I was thinking of you with your head between my legs, that you were using your tongue on me,” Rin said avoiding his eyes in a quiet voice so small that Sesshomaru demon hearing almost had to strain to hear her.

Not wanting to betray Kagome’s trust on where she heard about oral sex, Rin quickly added, “When I was washing my yukatas today, I overheard some of the other village women talking about it. I wonder what it felt like, so I just started thinking of you.”

“Forgive me, I do not mean to sully your image,” Rin said quietly, not bearing to look her husband in the eye feeling shame.

To Rin, all the silence coming from her husband could only mean he was upset with her. What if Sesshomaru was mad at her for touching herself? Maybe he would be offended thinking she had to bring herself to release because he wasn’t around. Maybe he was thinking what did she need him for if she could do that for herself. What if he never touched her again?

Rin quickly began panicking when she heard Sesshomaru apologize.

“Wh…what are you apologizing for?” Rin sputtered out not understanding what was happening.

“I am sorry I left you for so long, that was not my intention. I was delayed because I had a gift commissioned for you and it took longer than expected.”

Rin hesitated before asking, “You’re not mad at me for…. touching myself?”

“Why should this Sesshomaru be upset with you? You have needs and I was not here to see to them.”

Rin’s mouth hung open surprised to hear her husband say that so plainly. Snapping her mouth close Rin withdrew her hand from Sesshomaru grasped and slowly put her hand on his cheek.

“I’ve missed you,” Rin said cupping his cheek.

“I’ve missed you as well my mate.”

Rin knew that when Sesshomaru used that word, he truly meant it. Using the word mate towards her was the highest title she could receive from him. She knew that he picked her to be his mate and no one else. That for his entire life, he walked alone finding no one worthy of such a title until the day he asked her to be his and his alone. For him to use the word mate now, solidify her position in his life. He would never leave or abandon his mate. He would stand by his mate for all eternity.

“You were thinking of my head between your legs, is that something you would like to experience?”

Feeling confident after his declaration of mate towards her, Rin spoke, “Yes that is something I would like to experience. Only if you are comfortable with it, I would understand if you would prefer not to or if you wanted me to bath first.”

“I would not have you wash your scent from you, your scent is pleasing to this Sesshomaru. I can only imagine how much sweeter it would be coming directly from its source.” Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

“Sesshomaru!” Rin exclaimed while playfully smacking him on the chest.

Grabbing her hand and bringing her palm to his mouth, he laid a gentle kiss on it. He leaned forward and said, “Lay back and let this Sesshomaru taste how much you have missed him.”

Blushing Rin did as she was told. Sesshomaru stood and removed his obi releasing his swords, removed his armor, and then removed his hankimono leaving him bare-chested and only in his hakama. He returned to kneeling back by her and pulled the blanket from her body, folded it, lifted her hips up, and tucked the blanket under her bottom so her lower body was positioned at a higher angle. Grabbing the other blanket and folding it, he knelt on it and lowered his body, so he was now between her thighs.

“Tell me what you imagine me doing before I walked in.” Sesshomaru said.

Rin was startled, not expecting he wanted details on what she was thinking about.

“Um, you wrapped your hands around my upper thighs.”

“Like this?” Sesshomaru said while doing just that.

Rin felt herself becoming wet again and was lightly panting.

“Yes.”

“What did I do after that?”

“You breathed over my sex and then swiped your tongue over it.” By this point, Rin was finding it hard to think straight realizing that this was going to happen.

She felt Sesshomaru breath over her and then swiped his tongue slowly up her lips causing her to lift her entire lower body from the floor not expecting the feeling to be so intense.

“Like that?” Sesshomaru asked while using his hands to push her body back down.

Good god, that was far better than she could ever imagine. Now she understands what Kagome was talking about.

“What did I do after that?”

Rin panting out, “That’s as far as I got, you walked in.”

“Hm, so I can do whatever I please now?”

Rin nodded her head, yes, trying to calm herself.

“Hm, you are very responsive to my tongue. Let’s see what happens when I do this.”

Rin curious as to what he meant pushed herself up onto her elbows just in time to see him use his fingers to spread her lips open and push his tongue deep into her.

“Oh…….my……..god……” was all Rin could say before falling back. The sensation of Sesshomaru’s tongue wriggling inside her was sending her into a frenzy, she put her hand over her mouth to quiet her moans.

Sesshomaru withdrew his tongue for a moment to speak out, “Just as I thought, delicious.” And then went back to pushing his tongue into her.

Rin was using two hands at this point to muffle her screams, his tongue doing wonderfully wicked things to her insides. Feeling him slide his tongue back and forth, she was in heaven, just when she would get used to that feeling, he would change the pattern. It felt like he was drawing circles but then all of a sudden, he was sliding his tongue up and down. His tongue never stopped, his tongue constantly moving.

She felt him stopped for a brief moment to speak out, “Remove your hands from your mouth now. This Sesshomaru needs to hear what pleasures you are feeling.”

Not going to deny her husband what he wanted, she dropped her hands and with bravery, she didn’t know she possessed, she used one of her hands to push his head back into place at her sex.

“Please don’t stop!” Rin cried out, panting.

She felt Sesshomaru insert his tongue again and start thrusting with it.

“Ahhh, Sess please!” Rin pleaded while thrusting her hips into his face.

Sesshomaru stopped, leaned back on his haunches and she felt Sesshomaru hoist her body off the futon, lift her so her body was pressed against his, so her legs dangled over his shoulders. Holding her waist secure to his body, he placed his entire mouth over her sex, creating a suction over her. He thrust his tongue back in her depths and then swiping it up and sucking lightly on her pearl. He kept swiping his tongue from the bottom of her sex all the way up to her pearl and then tongue it. He kept repeating, not letting up on her.

Rin held on for dear life at this point. She couldn’t think at all, all coherent thought leaving her body as she held on. She never imagined that Sesshomaru would like to do this for her, but it seemed at this point he was fascinated and encouraged by her body’s reaction and her moans. That he couldn’t get enough of her, that whatever juices her body was producing he was drinking it up like a man dying from thirst.

“Ngmmmm, Sess! Oh god!!!” Rin felt her release approaching, her hands grabbing for anything to steady her.

She knew Sesshomaru could tell because she felt him remove his mouth again, looked to see him bite his claws off two fingers, and then thrust those fingers into her while sucking on her special button. The combination of his fingers thrusting and the sucking on her button pushed Rin over the edge. Her whole body convulsed and twitched as she came hard in Sesshomaru's arms while a silent scream tore from her lips. She could only hang there in Sesshomaru's arms riding out her release while he greedily drank everything that her body would give into his mouth.

When Sesshomaru felt Rin’s body stop twitching, he laid her gently down back onto the futon with this head still between her thighs slowing down his lapping at her sex. Rin laid there panting trying to catch her breath still not believing her husband performed oral sex on her. If this was his first time doing this, then holy shit.

Sesshomaru finally stopped licking at her, having clean Rin thoroughly from top to bottom. Rin felt her eyes grow heavy and she turned to her side to get comfortable, she watched as Sesshomaru wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand and crawl up alongside her. He pulled her to his chest and started rubbing her lower back.

“Does that mean your expectation?’

“Are you kidding me?” Rin said looking at Sesshomaru in a daze.

“Hm.” Sesshomaru stroked her cheek and pulled the blanket to wrap around her. Rin snuggled into this chest and while moving her thighs between his legs she felt his hard cock.

“Oh, do you want to take me?” Rin said rubbing his hard member.

Sesshomaru pulled her hand away and just said, “Another time, it is late, and you are tired. Sleep. We have time for that tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sleep.” Sesshomaru then pulled Rin closer to his body and tucked her head under his chin.

“Thank you for being open to this Sesshomaru,” Rin said sleepily.

“….Love you Sess….”

In the darkness of the hut and with the quiet sounds of nature in the background, Rin barely heard the words before falling into a deep sleep.

“I love you too, my mate. My Rin.”

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I figured when it comes to sex and our favorite couple, Sesshomaru would be open to anything. I can see Rin being shy about it at first but feeling encouragement from Sesshomaru once he would talk about it without any qualms. I feel that Sesshomaru would have nothing to hide and wouldn’t be bashful about such a topic. Sesshomaru is also a daiyoukia and super strong so he is able to easily man-handed Rin into any position he wants ;)
> 
> I also have good news! I finished up this story this week! There are a total of 8 chapters. 
> 
> The next chapter will be released this coming Saturday.


	5. The Comedy of Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sesshomaru, please wait! I know it was an accident, please don’t hurt him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you guys liked the last chapter! No lemons in this chapter but be prepared for some suspenseful comedy today. Anything in italics is a flashback! Towards the very end of the story, you will see Rin mention “Chibi Rin”. If case no one knows that that is, a chibi is a little version of an anime character.

Chapter 5

The Comedy of Errors

As Inuyasha stood there waiting for his impending death at the hands of his brother Sesshomaru, he thought back to how this morning led him to this moment:

_Inuyasha was pissed, no, more like he was SUPER PISSED. Kagome should be the one doing this. It was her idea. He didn’t care if Rin comes over for supper. Since Rin came to live in the village all those years ago, he helped Kaede look over her. Inuyasha always made sure the village boys stayed away from her. Back then he had a feeling Sesshomaru wouldn’t like any wandering eyes on her._

_Inuyasha was still surprised at times that Sesshomaru took Rin, a human, as his mate. He always remembered how much Sesshomaru would ridicule their father for loving his mother._

_‘Looks like the shoe is on the other foot now, huh bastard.’ Inuyasha thought while laughing out loud._

_‘Might as get this over with.’ Inuyasha stepped onto Rin’s front step and opened the shoji door, stepping inside._

~oOo~

**10 Minutes Earlier**

The old miko Kaede’s day started out like every other day. Her old bones popping up while she moved around her hut cleaning up after her morning meal. She reached for her parchment paper ready for today’s lesson with the two siblings that would be over soon, she had taken it upon herself to tutor the young children when the teacher of the village came to her explaining she was concern about their progress. It seemed that the brother and sister were not keeping up and the teacher thought maybe they needed direct supervision in a smaller environment to help them focus. Kaede gladly volunteered stating that she could assist between her morning and midday meals. Today would be their first day with Kaede and the old miko was looking forward to it.

‘Anything to keep ye old mind sharp and to help raise the next generation.’ Kaede thought. She had just started pouring ink into the inkwell when she heard a scream followed by an intense pressure of a very strong demon’s aura and then what sounded like an explosion causing her to spill the ink all over the floor.

“What in the god’s name?!?!?” Kaede exclaimed running to the flap of her hut as fast as her old legs could carry her. She had come out of her hut just at the same time Kagome came running to see what was going on as well.

Both mikos stared in shock at the scene in front of them. The only words that could be heard over the yelling of the oncoming fight that was about to start from the two brothers standing in front of them were from Kagome:

“Oh….my…..god…….”

~oOo~

**25 minutes earlier**

“Why do I have to go over there? You’re the one that wants to invite them for dinner, you go.” Inuyasha said pouting.

“Inuyasha, your brother has been gone for 10 days. I talked to Rin yesterday and she said he is coming back today. It would be good to invite them over. With him and Rin being married now, we’re going to be seeing a lot more of him. You need to get used to seeing him around now and dinner tonight would be a perfect way to start this next chapter of all of us being in each other’s lives.”

“Keh, you don’t know that. They may end up moving out and going to live in western palace or something.”

“No, I have a strong feeling that your brother is going to take up residence here sooner than we think.”

Kagome heard Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, “That bastard can’t let me have nothing to myself….”

“Inuyasha please just go and tell Rin they are both invited to dinner tonight. It will take you all but five minutes, you could have already been back by now if you had left when I first asked. Now go.”

Inuyasha threw his hands in the air, exclaiming, “Fine I’m going but I’m telling you that I am not happy about this and I’m only doing for you and Rin. I would be perfectly fine not having to see Sesshomaru ever again.”

“Thank you, Inuyasha!” Kagome sang out.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked out and went back to folding their laundry, she and Rin had spent the day yesterday washing their clothes at the creek. While working on their laundry she reflected on how Inuyasha acted about having his brother over for dinner. She knows that he acts tough and that at times he still has a hard try expressing himself, but she thought at least by now he would have warmed up a bit more. It had been a few years now since the defeat of Naraku and everyone had moved on with their lives, she had hoped that the years passing by would help the brothers' relationship grow. Maybe she was wrong about them ever getting along completely. Maybe they would just have mutual respect for each other and that’s all.

‘I may have to leave it be, for now, can’t push them into liking each other. At least they are not trying to kill each other anymore.’ Kagome thought.

‘What is taking him so long? He should be back by now.’ Kagome was thinking when she was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when she felt a very intense youkai energy come flooding into the village followed by a huge explosion.

Kagome forgets about her laundry, ran out of their hut. Running as fast as she could, she ran into Kaede coming out of her hut.

‘Looks like I spoke too soon.’ Kagome thought before uttering the words, ‘Oh…my…. god.”

~oOo~

**45 Minutes Earlier**

Sesshomaru walked taking his time in the forest looking for something for Rin to eat. After last night, he was still hard. He could vividly picture the night before, the way Rin tasted, the way she moaned and called out his name when she had come. He wanted nothing more than to be buried in her tight warm body right now. He had planned on taking her last night, but he saw how tired she had become after her release that he knew he could wait. Nine days was far too long to be away from his mate.

Sesshomaru knew he couldn’t afford another trip that long away from her. During his visit to the eastern lands, all he thought about was Rin. He had been putting off his decision on making his stay in the human village permanent but after this last trip maybe now was the time to finally let Rin know what his plans were.

During his walk, he spotted two small rabbits and before either knew what got them, he snatched them up breaking both their necks quickly to make their passing painless. He placed both of the rabbits in the basket that was slung over his shoulder along with the array of fruit he had collected as well. Sesshomaru used his demon hearing to pinpoint where the creek was so he could also procure freshwater for Rin. Finding the creek not too far, he had just leaned down to fill up the Rin’s pail when he heard Rin scream.

Since Rin had become Sesshomaru’s mate, he was more sensitive to everything that surrounded her. It was almost an empathic connection that he had to her now, if something should ever place her under extreme stress or if she was in danger, he would feel it. It was his youkai’s way of protecting her and right now his youkai was alerting him that Rin was scared and needed him.

Transforming into his light orb, Sesshomaru took off pushing his own limits at how fast he was traveling. Light whip ready to strike the head off anyone willing to hurt his mate and by now his eyes were also bleeding red as well.

‘Prepare yourself, villain, for this Sesshomaru will be the last thing you see.’

~oOo~

**How Rin’s day started (One Hour Earlier):**

Rin groggily woke to birds chirping outside her hut, reaching over to feel for Sesshomaru, she felt nothing but empty space. Opening her eyes fully now and wide awake, Rin sat up.

“Sesshomaru?”

Looking around, Rin saw that she was alone. Looking next to her again, she saw a small piece of parchment paper on the floor.

“I’ve gone out to fetch you something to eat and freshwater. I’ll shall return.”

Smiling to herself Rin stretched her arms over her head and laid back down. Last night was amazing. She still couldn’t believe that Sesshomaru, her husband used his mouth and tongue on her.

‘And here I was thinking on how to bring up the subject and all it took was him walking in on me touching myself.’ Rin thought while chuckling.

Rin started thinking about how she could do that for him. It would be different, but she was open to it. The way he made her feel last night was incredible, she wanted to return the favor. The only thing that made her nervous was Sesshomaru’s size. She didn’t have anything else to compare him to since she had never seen any other man naked, but she got the feeling that he was on the larger size. Thinking back to her conversation with Kagome:

_“Look you don’t have to put the whole thing in your mouth, it’s just the tip that you want to focus on it. That is the most sensitive. If you can fit it all in your mouth, then great but don’t let that hang you up. Remember you can also use your hand while his tip is in your mouth. Like this.”_

_Kagome grabbed a large wooden spoon to demonstrate on showing her the up and down twisting motion._

_“Just alternate between the two and you should be fine.”_

“I just need to alternate between the two and I should be fine,” Rin repeated to herself.

Rin knew she could do this, maybe she could try later today. Today! That’s right, she wanted to take Sesshomaru on a picnic to show him the hot spring she found. She also wanted to tease him; Rin knew Sesshomaru could be pent up since they didn’t have sex last night. She remembered how hard he was in his hakama, but he did not want release when she offered. Oh yes, today would definitely be a good day to perform oral sex on him. Kagome called it something else, what was it? Rin laid there scratching her head, trying to remember.

‘Eh, it’ll come to my mind later.’

Deciding that she needed to get up because Sesshomaru could be on his way back by now, Rin stood up from her futon. Feeling a big stretch come on, Rin reached her arms over her head and let out a happy sigh. Rin walked the few steps from her futon to her wooden chest to fetch a kimono when she heard the shoji door open. Turning fully expecting to see her husband, Rin smiled and opened her mouth to warmly greet him but was met with someone who was most definitely not her husband.

~oOo~

As Inuyasha stood in Rin’s hut, jaw hanging open, and taking in her appearance, the first thought that popped into his head was, ‘Thank god Sesshomaru isn’t here, I’d be a fucking dead man if he knew this.’

Inuyasha watched as Rin’s face went from a smile to downright terrified, he also saw her lungs expanding with air.

“Wait Rin!!! It was an accident!! I’m so sorry!!!!” The words tumbling out of Inuyasha’s mouth as fast as he could get them. Inuyasha started to beg her not to scream.

“Rin please don’t scr-“

The next sound to come out of the hut was Rin’s ear-piercing scream.

Inuyasha pinned his ears to head.

‘Maybe I can talk her into not telling Sesshomaru that this happened.’ Inuyasha thought while trying to formulate a plan on convincing Rin not to tell.

His thought was brutely interrupted though when the next thing he felt was the FUCKING HUGE overwhelming intense youkai of his brother on his back. Inuyasha looked back to see nothing but red eyes staring daggers into his soul.

Time stood still for Inuyasha in the exact moment.

Inuyasha knew he was a dead man. Sesshomaru would definitely kill him, and he had no way to stop him. He didn’t bring Tessaiga, all he had was his speed and his claws which would only get him so far. He was completely defenseless to his oncoming brother’s fury.

Inuyasha was a dead man because he had just seen his brother’s wife Rin completely naked.

The same Rin he helped Kaede watch over.

The same Rin he kept village boys away from.

Rin his sister-in-law.

Sesshomaru’s Rin.

Sesshomaru’s mate.

Sesshomaru’s Rin that he would give his life for and KILL anyone that would dare harm her.

Sesshomaru’s very young teenage wife Rin in all her nakedness.

Oh yes, Inuyasha was definitely a dead man.

Time returned to normal when he could literally feel waves of rage coming off his brother. Inuyasha paled and stared in horror stuttering out the words, “Oh god Sesshomaru this isn’t what it looks like, you have to-“ but Inuyasha was cut off by his brother bellowing out the words:

“YOU DARE LOOK UPON THIS SESSHOMARU’S MATE UNCLOTHED?!”

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru grab him by his collar and being flung across the village. After what felt like flying for an eternity, his body slammed into a tree breaking it in half. Inuyasha had to crawl out from under the top half of the tree because it had fallen on him and coughed up blood.

“Shit that fucker is really gonna kill me this time.” Inuyasha wheezed out. He struggled for a few moments to get up from the ground. Dusting himself off, he looked up in time to see a red eye Sesshomaru stalking towards him from across the village with his light whip ready to strike him dead.

“Oh shit.” Was all Inuyasha could say bracing himself the best he could against his brother.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru reached Rin’s hut before he knew it letting his youkai energy penetrate out onto the surrounding area letting everyone know that he was here, and death was coming to whoever put Rin in danger. His youkai energy being so strong that it actually shook the ground he was standing on. He shattered through the shoji door into Rin’s hut breathing heavily and took in the scene before him. Rin was naked and kneeling on the floor grabbing for the blanket to cover herself while his half-breed brother Inuyasha just stood there not moving. Sesshomaru stormed over so he was staring into his golden-amber eyes, the villain that would harm his Rin and menacingly bellowed the words,

“YOU DARE LOOK UPON THIS SESSHOMARU’S MATE UNCLOTHED?!” and then grabbing him by the collar, turning and throwing Inuyasha all the way to the other side of the village hearing a tree snap in half when his body slammed against it.

~oOo~

Turning fully expecting to see her husband, Rin smiled and opened her mouth to warmly greet him but was met with someone who was most definitely not her husband. Seeing Inuyasha stare at her naked body, the only thing Rin thought to do was scream and drop to the floor trying to find her blanket to cover herself. She knew Inuyasha said something to her, but she couldn’t hear anything at this point. All she knew was that someone other than her husband just walked in on her naked and she was terrified. She didn’t want anyone else to look upon her body, her body was meant only for her husband Sesshomaru.

Finally finding the blanket to cover herself, she felt the ground shake. She gazed up to see Sesshomaru throwing Inuyasha out of the hut and that the front door of her hut was completely shattered and would need repairing. She watched as Sesshomaru stalked out of the hut to chase down his brother. Realizing that Sesshomaru may very well end up killing Inuyasha for seeing her naked, Rin stood running to her wooden chest and grabbed the closet kimono throwing it around her body as fast as she could and running out of the hut to stop her husband from seriously harming Inuyasha.

~oOo~

As Inuyasha prepared for the inevitable the only thought that crossed his mind was:

‘At least I got married and got a few good years in Kagome.’ Inuyasha resigned to himself.

~oOo~

“Sesshomaru, please wait! I know it was an accident, please don’t hurt him! He’s your brother!” Rin cried out pleadingly.

Seeing that her husband was not stopping, Rin was furiously thinking of a plan. She needed to stop Sesshomaru from killing his brother. Rin also heard yelling coming up from behind her. She looked back to seeing Kagome running to stop Sesshomaru as well.

“KAGOME STOP!!! DON’T GO NEAR SESSHOMARU, LET ME STOP HIM!!!” Rin was worried that in Sesshomaru's agitated state he could also harm her.

Rin looked forward to also see Inuyasha standing his ground trying to explain what happened, she could barely make out the words he was saying.

“Sesshomaru I swear to you it was a completely honest mistake. I came over to invite you guys to dinner. I didn’t mean to see her in like that. You have to believe me. I’m sorry, it won’t ever happen again.”

‘Think Rin!! You need to stop Sesshomaru before he kills Inuyasha!!’ Rin stood there cluelessly, there had to be something for her to do to stop him. Rin started running towards Sesshomaru preparing to throw herself in front of Inuyasha if she needed to. While running forward Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru and took in his appearance and noticed something about his hakama.

‘Oh!’ Looking towards Inuyasha and back to her husband Rin put two and two together.

‘That’s it!’

Knowing what she needed to do, Rin ran to where she was a few feet in front of Sesshomaru, placing herself between his intended target, and she called out:

“MY MATE!”

Sesshomaru halted in his steps at her words, Rin took slow steps towards her husband reaching out her hands, softly calling out, “My mate, my Sesshomaru, please stop. He did not mean to see what he saw. It was an accident.”

Coming to stand directly in front of Sesshomaru now, Rin placed her hands on both his cheeks, bringing his face down to her eye level. Seeing that the red was slowly fading from his eyes, turning back to their golden amber hue, “My mate, I am only for you. No one else will ever touch me but you. You know I only crave your touch, your hands, your body, and your mouth.”

Rin took his hands that now had relaxed and placed them on her waist, “My mate, let’s go home. You said you were bringing food to feed me. Your mate is hungry and needs to eat. Please, let’s go home.”

Rin still moving slowly so as not to startle Sesshomaru, turned to Inuyasha and mouthed the words,” Go home now.”

She saw Inuyasha staring at her in bewilderment at how she got Sesshomaru to calm down, shook himself, and nodded back. Inuyasha stayed rooted to his spot deciding to wait just in case. Seeing that this brother had his eyes on Rin and no one else, Inuyasha slowly started making his way back never turning his back to them. Kagome stayed in her spot from earlier, waiting and watching everything in complete shock as well.

Rin took one of Sesshomaru’s hands from her waist and grasped it tightly leading them back to her hut. She would turn to check on Sesshomaru while leading them back, to see that he was staring at her intently never taking his eyes from her. She also noticed that he had her basket slung over his shoulder.

“Thank you for gathering food for me Sesshomaru. I am quite hungry this morning.”

Sesshomaru only nodded his head still not taking his eyes off of her.

They walked up to their hut; Rin internally sighed at the fact she was now missing the front portion of it.

Not wanting to make a big deal out of the fact that the front of her hut was missing, Rin slowly stepped in and pulled Sesshomaru towards her futon. She finally let go of his hand and slowly eased him into sitting down on the futon. Still keeping her movements slow, she knelt next to him and removed the basket from his shoulder. Before she could even put the basket down, she felt Sesshomaru tug her into his lap, she fell rather ungracefully into him because of how she was position. Sesshomaru rearranged her so she was snuggly pressed against him. With her back to his chest, Rin could also feel how hard he still was from last night. It wasn’t hard to miss when her bottom was pressed right against it. Wanting to reinforce that he was the only demon she would ever want; Rin wiggles a bit against his hard member earning a low growl from her husband. She felt him lean over and nuzzle his nose on her face and lick a line from her neck to her ear causing her to shudder.

Rin could feel the tension melt away from his body and his arms wrap around her stomach squeezing her. Rin looked into the basket and started pulling out the fruit, she also noticed the rabbits, she would cook them for dinner tonight. Pulling out persimmons from the basket and smiling in happiness, Rin started peeling the fruit and munching on it. Permissions were her favorite fruit and now in season. Sesshomaru had also collected a few apples too.

They sat in silence together while Rin continues eating, Rin knowing that Sesshomaru needed this time to calm down from earlier. She could feel that his hard member was softening but still semi-hard.

‘Definitely going to have to take care of that today.’ Rin thought to herself. Maybe today wasn’t the best day to tease him. She still wanted to show him the hot spring, he could definitely use a dip to relax his muscles.

“The miko is here.” Sesshomaru suddenly said surprising Rin.

“Which one?”

Rin heard Kagome call out from outside her hut,” Rin? I wanted to come by to apologize for earlier. I can come back if you need me to.”

Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru,” I’m going to step outside to talk to Kagome for a few minutes ok? Stay here, if you want there are some banana leaves in the corner over there that you can wrap the rabbits in. It will keep them fresh so I can cook them later.”

Her husband let go of her waist and nodded.

Rin called out, “Kagome I’m coming out. Stay there.”

Rin went to the corner and grabbed the banana leaves and handed them to Sesshomaru so he could have something to do while she stepped out.

“Thank you,” Rin said and then stepped out to meet Kagome.

Rin found Kagome standing outside of what used to be the front of the hut looking embarrassed.

“Rin, I wanted to come by and apologize about what happened earlier. Inuyasha would apologize too but we figured it was best for him not to come after everything.”

“Probably a good idea,” Rin said smiling.

“This is all my fault, I sent Inuyasha over here to invite you guys over for dinner tonight. I know that you were expecting Sesshomaru back today and I thought it would be nice to all sit-down and eat together. I know that we will be seeing more of him and wanted Inuyasha to get used to his presence. Now I feel like that I just ruined what mutual respect they had up until this point.” Kagome said while hanging her head and wringing her hands.

Rin took in Kagome’s body posture and knew how much Kagome meant every word. In a way, she could understand what Kagome was trying to do. The brothers would be seeing more of each other, but it was probably best not to push them into seeing each other more than necessary. The fact that both brothers could be in the same room without coming to blows was truly a miracle.

After this morning though, Rin knew the relationship probably took two steps back. She didn’t think the relationship was damaged beyond repair but that they would definitely need time away from each other.

“Kagome thank you for coming by, I know that what happened was a complete accident and I’m not mad at Inuyasha. He just scared me is all. I thought he was Sesshomaru walking in, so when I turned to see him standing there I just screamed. Please tell Inuyasha I’m ok and I have no ill will towards him. Although I do think it will be best for him to stay away for the next few days.”

“I completely agree, again I’m so sorry about what happened Rin.”

Rin started to turn back to head in when she heard Kagome clear her throat. “Uh, Rin can I ask, how did you get Sesshomaru to calm down so quick?”

Rin turned to fully to look at Kagome and blushing, thought back:

_Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru and took in his appearance and noticed something about his hakama._

_‘Oh!’ Looking towards Inuyasha and back to her husband Rin put two and two together._

_‘That’s it!’_

_Rin realized at the moment that Sesshomaru was still hard from last night, his bulge slightly evident in his hakama. Now understanding that Sesshomaru youkai saw Inuyasha as a threat because he saw her naked, Sesshomaru most likely felt that he needed to eliminate said threat. She was his wife but also his mate, and he would do anything to protect her. For him to call her mate, she knew it relaxed him. Maybe if she called him mate it would do the same to him._

Rin finished explaining to Kagome avoiding her eyes. She heard Kagome quietly say, “Oh I see.”

Rin looked up to see Kagome’s face was slightly red, both women looking at the ground again.

“Well thank god you were there and able to calm him down otherwise I could be a widow right now,” Kagome stated hoping to lighten the mood.

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Rin chipped back smiling.

Kagome feeling her welcome had ended, waved bye and walked back to her hut leaving Rin alone with her thoughts.

Rin stood outside the hut for a few more minutes taking in the quiet sounds of the village around her. She noticed that some of the villagers were looking at her hut and whispering. Shaking her head, Rin decided she needed to go back inside to check on Sesshomaru, she walked in the now shattered entryway of her hut.

“I will have Jaken find someone to repair your hut.”

Rin looked to see that Sesshomaru had skinned the rabbits and just finished wrapping them up.

“Thank you Sesshomaru, I would appreciate that. Not that I don’t mind sleeping outside sometimes but having a front door again would be nice.”

Rin carried over the basin of water she had left from yesterday and sat in front of Sesshomaru. She took his hands and with a cloth, she started to wash the blood off of his hands.

“Are you ok now? You had me worried.”

“I am myself again. I will not apologize for my behavior, I believed you were in danger when I heard you scream and did what I needed to do to protect you. That hanyou should have known better than to come into our hut unannounced.” Sesshomaru said growling out the last part.

Rin sighed; she dried her hands off once Sesshomaru’s hands were clean and grasped his face between her hands.

“I understand and I don’t expect you to apologize. Your brother scared me, so I screamed, I was in no real danger. Sesshomaru, you need to be careful though, Inuyasha is your brother. You can’t kill him or try to kill him every time he makes you mad. He has a wife that depends on him. The same way I depend on you. You may not always get along with each other but at least try to be civil. Promise me that you will at least do this for me?”

Rin saw Sesshomaru studying her face and the brief look of sadness, so brief that Rin could have missed it if she wasn’t paying attention.

“Sesshomaru my love, I know how much you have given up to be with me and I can never tell you in any amount of words how much I appreciate it. I’ll never be able to tell you to have much it truly means to me. I never asked you do any of that, you could have kept everything and walked away from me forever, but you didn’t. What I’m asking for right now, is all I will ever ask for from you. Please do not kill your brother.”

Sesshomaru placed his hands over her’s and nodded yes to her request. Rin leaned over and kissed him pouring as much love as she could into her kiss trying desperately to convey how much his promise means to her.

“Thank you, now that we got that out the way how about you guard the door, and I can properly fix myself up and we go for a walk.”

They spent the next few minutes tidying up, Rin quickly washing with what water she had left. Sesshomaru in his haste to get back to her and dropped the pail of freshwater. Rin ran some oil through her hair to calm it down. The oil was a gift from Sesshomaru, something he found during one of his travels.

“I do not wish to leave you, but I need to alert Jaken about fixing your hut. He is not far; I shall return quickly.” Sesshomaru said walking to Rin and pulling her towards him.

“Go, I shall be waiting for you both.” Rin leaned up on her tiptoes to place a simple kiss on her husband’s lips. He was gone a moment later.

‘Now I can prepare for our picnic.’ Rin thought to herself. While they could go on their picnic that would give whoever was coming time to fix her hut. She started gathering her supplies she would need. She grabbed the basket from earlier placing the rabbits back in, she found a deer hide to also throw in, something for them to sit on. She started chopping up some vegetables as well to also take and also threw a little bit of rice into the pot to start cooking.

As the morning passed, Rin continued her preparations for her dinner when she heard movement from outside her hut. Going to see what it was, she was happy to see Jaken and Ah-Uh along with her husband.

“Master Jaken, it is good to see you again!” Rin stepped over to the large beast and petted its snout. Ah-Uh seemed pleased to see her as well as it rubbed against her hand.

“I see my lord; I can most definitely find a few people today that can have this patched up in no time.” She heard Jaken saying.

Once again Sesshomaru's only response was a hm.

Sesshomaru come over to Rin and passed her pail back to her. ‘He must have gone back for it on his way here.’ Rin thought to herself.

“Master Jaken, I’m going to take Sesshomaru away for a few minutes. I wish to speak to him; I trust you will be fine by yourself?”

Jaken stared at Rin like she grew a second head.

Rin took Sesshomaru's hand and started walking towards the Bone Eater’s well. The quiet rustling of the leaves could only be heard along with the shuffling of their feet. Rin was thinking about how to let Sesshomaru know that she wanted to get away for the whole night. Originally, she only wanted to be gone for a few hours but now that hut was going to be rebuilt, might as well make it a night of it. After this morning’s events, Rin thought a night away would be good for him as well, put some distance between them and everyone else.

“My love let’s go away for the night. After you being gone for nine days and this morning, I think it would do us good for it to just be the two of us. I know a perfect spot that is completely secluded, and no one will bother us. Does that sound to your liking?”

Sesshomaru titled his head to the side causing his long silver head to fall over his shoulder, “I would be agreeable to this. Did you want to stay away until tomorrow morning?”

“Yes, I would like that. That should also give time to repair the hut for us, correct? Do you think they would be completed by tomorrow?”

“Yes, Jaken knows a small village where their carpenters are quick and efficient. They could have the repairs finished by mid-day tomorrow from what Jaken advised.”

“Perfect!” Rin exclaimed clapping her hands together.

“I figured that would be the case, so I already started preparing food for tonight. We’re going to have a picnic!”

Rin saw Sesshomaru squint his eyes and she swore she saw him sigh.

“Oh, it won’t be so bad. It’s just gonna be the two of us remember.”

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and lightly traced his hand with her fingers.

“You’ll have fun, I promise.” Rin pulled her hand back and started walking back to their hut lightly swaying her hips.

_“Remember to sway your hips just a little bit, you don’t want it to be obvious that you’re doing this on purpose. You can’t let him suspect anything, got it?” Kagome said while demonstrating how to walk. Kagome made Rin practice for a few minutes to make sure she had the walk down._

_“Perfect! Just like that, that little sway of your hips will have him hooked! Like they say in my time, hook, line, and sinker!” Kagome cheered out while pumping her arms in the air._

‘This better be working.’ Rin thought to herself as she made her way back. All of a sudden, she felt Sesshomaru walking next to her grabbing her hand.

‘Yes!!!’ Rin thought while Chibi Rin was running around in circles in her head.

“Where is this secluded area you speak of?”

“You’ll find out,” Rin said winking at him.

‘Hook, line, and sinker.’ Rin thought to herself and smirking.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys do not even know how long I worked on this chapter; it was killing me! I have two different versions and after a lot of going back and forth, I finally settled on this one. The difference being the order of sequence of events and Inuyasha was not revealed to be the person who walked in on Rin until the very end. I hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> Next chapter Rin puts her newfound seduction skills to use. Will they be successful?


	6. The Dance of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don’t want to say anything to him to let him know that you want sex, you want to hint at sex by using your body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is a flashback. Also, remember Rin might refer to Chibi Rin, a chibi is a min version of anime characters.

Chapter 6

The Dance of Seduction

The rest of their day passed uneventfully. Rin practicing with her calligraphy set while Sesshomaru simply watched her. Jaken had left and returned with the men from the nearby village, and they were currently cutting and trimming lumber to start fixing her hut.

Rin decided that now would be a good time to set off for their night alone, put away her set, and started packing up her food. Give another hour or two and the sun would retire for the night, she wanted to get there while there was still light out. Tidying up what she could, she turned to see Sesshomaru standing as well.

“Are you ready to leave for the night?”

Rin nodded enthusiastically, ready to sling the basket over her shoulder when Sesshomaru reached forward and took it from her.

“After you,” He stated while extending his arm forward indicating for her to lead the way.

“Master Jaken, we shall return in the morning. Make yourself at home while you’re here.”

Jaken sputtered out,” My lord, M’lday, surely you will not leave your humble servant behind?!” his eyes growing large and beak opening in shock.

“Jaken.” Sesshomaru fixed Jaken with an icy glare.

“Ay, my lord. Your hut will be ready tomorrow.” Jaken said while bowing low to his lord while shaking.

“Good night Master Jaken!” Rin sang out while grabbing onto Sesshomaru’s hand leading him out the village.

As they walked the path towards the hidden hot springs, Rin was thinking about how this night was going to go. She decided not to go with the game of tag tonight, but she still wanted to tease him. The last thing she needed was for Sesshomaru to rip her kimono off her and she has nothing to wear back to the village tomorrow. She doubts very highly that Sesshomaru would leave his naked wife alone in the woods to fetch her something to wear as well. She kept her grasp on his hand and once they got the narrow path of the trees, she released him and ran ahead. She knew he would be able to follow her just from hearing her footsteps.

Running into the clearing and finding the hot springs looking as inviting as the last time, Rin let out a squeal of excitement. Sesshomaru walked in slowly behind her looking around and seeming pleased at what he saw.

“How did you discover this?”

“On the day Jaken came to the village to let me know that you were going to be delayed I took a walk and found this place. I never knew this was here. I wanted to bring you here once you got back. A secret place just for us.”

‘Time to start putting my plan into action.’ Rin thought gleefully as Chibi Rin smirked and rubbed her hands together.

Rin reached for the basket from Sesshomaru, setting it down she pulled the deer hid out and spread it out for them to sit on. With the hot steam coming from the hot spring, and the fact that this was a much more enclosed space, the air in the clearing was much warmer. Rin loosened her kimono enough so that it would hang off her shoulders just enough so that a small hint of her cleavage would show.

Rin peeked out from behind her bangs to see Sesshomaru's eyes staring into her.

‘Yes, it’s working!’ Chibi Rin was dancing.

Rin started unpacking her dinner and got to work on gathering tinder for a small fire. She still needed to cook the rabbits. Once she had enough tinder, she gathered it together and when she went to start a fire using rocks, Sesshomaru stepped forward and did so using his claws.

“Thank you!”

“Hm.”

She watched as Sesshomaru skewered the small rabbits and place them on top of the fire. In all her time being with her lord, she still did not what he ate. She asked him once and his only reply was,” Demon food.”

‘I still don’t know what demon food is, what even is that??’ Rin thought to herself still perplexed about the topic.

Seeing that her husband was tending to the rabbits, Rin went to the hot spring, sat down so she could dangle her feet in the water. She sighed in contentment, the water felt warm and refreshing. She couldn’t wait until she could get in later. With her feet still in the water Rin laid back and closed her eyes. Listening to the fire crackle, the birds chirping, and the rustling of the leaves pulled her into a light sleep.

She awoke when she felt Sesshomaru gently place his hand on her forehead alerting her that the rabbits were ready. Stretching, Rin sat up and crawled over to start eating. She looked to see that Sesshomaru had removed his armor and swords, now just in his robes and boots.

‘What a demon I married.’ Rin thought to herself taking him all in, she felt flush and took a drink of water to calm herself.

“Are you alright? You look flushed.” Sesshomaru asked, moving closer to her to press his hand to her forehead.

“…Uh yes, I’m just hot from the hot spring and taking that nap.” Rin ducked her head trying to hide her face.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away but stayed rooted to his spot, not leaving her side.

_“Ok, when you’re eating try to be a little messy,” Kagome said._

_“What do you mean messy? How will that help?” Rin said cocking her head at her._

_“What I mean is let the food or the juices of the food run down your fingers and hands. You’re trying to entice him with non-verbal clues. You don’t want to say anything to him to let him know that you want sex, you want to hint at sex by using your body. So, if your food spills onto your hands and you use your tongue to clean it up, that may make Sesshomaru think of other ways you can use your tongue. Get what I’m saying?”_

_“See, watch this,” Kagome said while grabbing an orange from nearby and squeezing the juice onto her fingers and then slowly swipe up her fingers with her tongue focusing on the tip of her fingers._

_“Basically, any man that sees a woman do this is picturing his cock in her hands and that her tongue is doing wonderful things to it.”_

_“Oh!” Rin stated finally understanding._

Rin sat there thinking about how to eat this rabbit in a messy way. Realizing that it wasn’t going to work with the rabbit, she would have to try that with the persimmon she brought along. Continuing to eat dinner, she looked over to Sesshomaru. He was sitting with his eyes closed. She knew he wasn’t sleeping from his posture. Finishing up her rice and rabbit, Rin knew she needed to make sure he was watching while she ate the fruit.

While reaching for the persimmon, she asked, “You never said how your trip went, did everything go well?

Seeing Sesshomaru open his eyes and turn to her, she started peeling the persimmon making sure to squeeze the fruit too much to allow the juice to drip down her fingers.

Rin saw him hesitate before answering, “It went well, as I mentioned yesterday, I stayed longer to have a gift commissioned for you. It should arrive in two days’ time.”

Making a show out of taking a bite of the fruit then slowly licking her fingers clean, she asked,” Can I ask what my gift is?”

Sesshomaru stared at her.

“Can I guess then?” Squeezing more of the fruit juice onto her fingers while taking another bite.

Sesshomaru still stared at her not moving a muscle.

“Is it big?” Licking her fingers clean again.

She heard Sesshomaru clear his throat before answering, “Big?”

‘Did I just stump the high and mighty Lord Sesshomaru??’ Rin thought to herself hiding her smile behind her fruit.

“My gift. Is it something big? It would have to be since it’s taking a few days to make and arrive.”

Sesshomaru still did not answer her.

While eating the fruit, Rin didn’t realize that a lot of the juice from the fruit had traveled down her chin and was now resting between her breasts. Taking a quick peek at Sesshomaru’s hakama she could now visibly see the large outline of his hard member pressing against the fabric.

‘Looks like Sesshomaru is susceptible to seduction.’ Chibi Rin was jumping up and down in excitement in Rin’s head.

_“Ok, so after the messy eating, you want to seduce him by undressing. I don’t mean just taking your clothes off and just standing there. No, no. You want to slowly undress, take each layer off slowly, and then repeat the process with the next layer. You want him to be entranced by you while you’re undressing. You want him to not see anything else but you. You want to get him memorized by you and you alone. If you were in a room with hundred other people, you want him to only have eyes on you.” Kagome said while leaning back in her chair._

_Rin pondered and asked, “Ok, so how do I undress slowly?”_

_Kagome sat back and thought. “Since you wear kimonos and yukatas, start with the shoulders. Loosen the obi on your kimono first and let it fall to the fall. Then move to the shoulders and slowly peel the kimono off letting it fall to the floor as well. Stand there for a minute and pretend to stretch your arms over your head to give him something to look at. Then repeat it again with the next layer. You want him to come to you. The key to this is to also maintain eye contact the whole time._ ”

“Oh gosh, I made a mess of myself while eating,” Rin said looking down at herself.

Looking at Sesshomaru, Rin said, “Good thing we’re right here next to this hot spring huh?”

Standing up, Rin made her way over the hot spring and slowly untied her obi. Rin swore she saw Sesshomaru visibly swallow. Not ever seeing him do that before, she knew it was working.

Facing Sesshomaru directly now, she started pulling her kimono from her lower shoulders and asked, “Did you want to join me? I know sometimes you like to relax for a bit before joining me.” Then letting the kimono slide down her arms to fall to the forest floor. What Sesshomaru didn’t know was that Rin forwent wearing anything under her kimono today, leaving her completely bare in front of him.

Rin studied Sesshomaru, it almost looked like he was having trouble forming any words.

‘Oh, ho ho, looks like I left him speechless.’ At this point, Chibi Rin was doing backflips and cartwheels.

Rin turned and stretched and made her way to the hot spring, “Join me when you’re ready then.”

Before Rin entered the hot spring she went back to her basket and retrieved her small satchel containing her favorite smelling herbs for her bath. She also made sure to bend over slowly giving Sesshomaru an ample view of her backside.

Rin stepped into the hot spring, relaxing all her muscles. After this morning’s events, it felt good to soothe her body. She found a small crevice to sit in and dropped her satchel watching it float along the top. Spending a few minutes just soaking and letting the herbs absorb as much of the spring water as possible, Rin finally grabbed the satchel and started rubbing it along her body starting at her face and working her way done.

After thoroughly cleaning herself Rin then dipped her hands towards the bottom of the spring, she felt sand and grabbed a handful bringing it to the surface. She started slowly rubbing into her skin, from what Kagome had told her sand acted as an excellent deep exfoliating agent. After a few minutes of deep scrubbing, Rin moved over to the deeper end of the spring and ducked herself completely under the water. Resurfacing she let out a deep sigh of contentment.

“Ah, Sesshomaru! The water feels amazing, you have to join me.”

Rin turned to find Sesshomaru now standing intensely staring at her.

_“Ok so last part, if this works, if Sesshomaru is susceptible like every other man and demon on this planet then he should be nothing but puddy in your hands. At this point, once your naked walk back to him and ask if he needs help undressing. Gauge his reaction to see what he does, if he doesn’t move or stop you then help him out of his robes. If he tries to help you, playfully smack his hands away. Tell him you want to do it and that you don’t need help. From there, he will probably take over.” Kagome said with a wink._

_Rin did everything she could to memorize every bit of information Kagome just told her. One thing still puzzled her though._

_“Kagome you said to undress him but from what you said earlier Inuyasha ripped your hakama off of you.”_

_Kagome rolled her eyes, “Yeah well you know how Inuyasha is, couldn’t wait a damn minute. By the time I got my top off Inuyasha had me pinned to the floor."_

_Rin looked away and blushed._

_“It’s fine Rin, I got the results I wanted, it was just sped up, that’s all,” Kagome said while laughing._

_Kagome grabbed Rin by her shoulders, looked her in the eye, and said, “Remember Rin, you don’t have to do any of this. You do what feels comfortable to you, ok? If you love what you and Sesshomaru have, then it’s completely fine to leave it the way it is.”_

_Both women smiled at each other, Rin stated, “Thank you Kagome."_

Rin took in Sesshomaru's appearance, he seemed like he was breathing heavy and the bulge in his hakama was much more pronounced now. Slowing standing from the hot spring, Rin took her time moving back to the shallow end trailing her arms in the water behind her leaving small ripples.

Rin stepped up and out and faced her husband. Her body chilled a bit once hitting the air, she felt small goosebumps forming across her skin and her nipples hardening. Not bothering to hide her body, Rin walked leisurely to Sesshomaru letting him take in her fully nude body dripping in water. She could feel every bead of water cascading down her body and was left breathless at the heated gaze Sesshomaru was giving her.

Pressing her hands against Sesshomaru's chest, she peeked her eyes out from under her lashes and asked in a low voice, “Did you need help out of your robes my lord?”

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be mad at me for leaving it as a cliffhanger!!! When I got the writing this part of the story it flowed to have to stop here. it wasn’t supposed to be the end, but her last line fit making it a perfect spot to leave it off at. The next chapter is already done and will be uploaded this coming Saturday. Stay tuned to see how everything works out ;)


	7. Her Sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sitting up and placing her hands on his chest, she asked, “If you don’t mind, I would like to try something different. I mean if it’s ok with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for lemon, sexy times ahead.

Chapter 7

Her Sexuality

_**Pressing her hands against Sesshomaru's chest, she peeked her eyes out from under her lashes and asked in a low voice, “Did you need help out of your robes my lord?”** _

As Rin stood there taking in Sesshomaru's appearance, she knew he had him right where she wanted him.

‘Thank you, Kagome!’ Was all Rin could think while Chibi Rin was pumping her arms in the air in victory.

“Is your silence a yes my lord?”

Sesshomaru was still breathing hard and nodded for her to proceed.

Rin slowly grabbed his obi and slid it loose letting it fall to the forest fall. Next, she pulled his hankimono from his hakama and pushed it open. She skimmed her hands over his broad chest before pulling his hankimono from his shoulders. She folded it and place it over her kimono not wanting it to spoil such a beautiful robe by placing it on the earth.

Finding her courage Rin placed her hands in front of the tie holding his hakama and pulled. She pushed his hakama down his hips and was met with his very hard erection that was proudly standing at attention.

Rin licked her lips and knelt down in front of Sesshomaru, she took his cock in her hand and softly squeeze and uttered the words, “Please let me do this for you, I know you have been hard since yesterday when you used your mouth on me. Let me give you the same pleasure I felt.”

She watched Sesshomaru’s face for any indication that he wanted her to stop but only saw hesitation.

“You do not have to do this.”

“It’s ok, I want to do this for you. If you do not like it, I’ll stop.” Rin said starting to stroke him.

“If at any time you feel uncomfortable or do not wish to continue, you may stop.” Sesshomaru said softly brushing his knuckles against Rin’s cheek. He then nodded his head in confirmation for her to start.

Rin nodded back and continue stroking Sesshomaru’s cock.

‘Just like Kagome said, like I’m sucking on candy and focus on the tip.’

Rin shuffled closer to Sesshomaru and tentatively took a small lick before engulfing his tip into her warm mouth. She heard him hiss, thinking she was hurting him, she pulled back.

“Did I hurt you?!” Rin said in a panicked voice, checking him over and not realizing she was gently squeezing him.

She looked up when she heard Sesshomaru moan out and he shook his head no.

“No, you did not cause me harm, it is merely a new sensation. No one has done this for me before.”

Rin’s eyes widen in shock. In all her time with Sesshomaru, she had never asked him if he had ever bedded any other women before her. Their month-long engagement leading up to their marriage, Rin did not bother to ask. She figured there was no reason to know. Moving forward he was going to be her’s and her’s alone and vice versa. All she knew of Sesshomaru's past was that he wandered the earth alone for centuries. She couldn’t really see him looking for women to bed. Bedding women was not a priority to him, he was on the path for supreme conquest, nothing else. Well, that was the case until she came into his life.

‘Could he had been untouched as I on our wedding night?’ Rin wondered to herself.

“You may continue if you wish, it is up to you.” She heard him say from above her.

Rin nodded and took his tip back into her mouth softly sucking on it. She pulled back to gently swipe her tongue over it and use her hand to slowly pump him. She felt him put his hand on the top of her head and she heard him moan out. Spurred on by his moans and with the way moisture was leaking out of the tip, Rin decided to pick up the pace. She started to pump her hand a bit faster and went back to sucking on his tip. She soon found a comfortable rhythm alternating between pumping and twisting her hand and licking and engulfing his tip in her mouth.

Rin did try to engulf his entire cock a few times but found it was uncomfortable and not wanting to gag on him, went back to focusing on the tip. All that could be heard from the lone couple from the small clearing were the sounds of Sesshomaru moaning and heavy breathing and the wet sounds coming from Rin’s mouth. This went on for a few more minutes until she felt Sesshomaru pull her away from him.

“What’s wrong? Are you not enjoying it?” Rin panted out wiping her mouth trying to catch her breath still stroking him.

“I am enjoying it very much. I am close to releasing and do not wish to do so in your mouth. It’s been far too long since my cock has been buried in your warm body. I rather very much release inside of you.” Sesshomaru said panting.

Rin smiled at her husband and nodded, “It has been too long since I’ve felt you moving inside me.”

She stood up with Sesshomaru’s help and he led her over to the deer hide. He laid her down and started tracing his hands along her body, stopping to squeeze her breasts and then taking a pert nipple into his mouth and started a slow suck. Rin sighed and held Sesshomaru to her breast savoring the feel of his mouth. She hissed out when she felt him playfully nip at her breast before switching to the other giving it the same attention.

Rin ran her hand down his hip to his member and started stroking him again. At this point, he was very hard, she wasn’t sure if she had ever seen him so big before. His cock looked very red and swollen. Sesshomaru pulled her hand away and whispered, “Not yet, let this Sesshomaru enjoy your body a bit more.”

Rin nodded and placing her hands on his cheeks, pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru pushed Rin to lay fully on her back now and climbed on top of her while pushing his tongue into her mouth. His tongue pushing in and stroking against her urging her to push back. She let him continue his ministrations and then he left her mouth to start trailing kisses down her throat, stopping to suck at her pulse point.

Sesshomaru stopped and pulled back into a kneeling position. She didn’t realize what was an imagine she was at this moment. Hair sprawled around her, her breasts heaving from her panting, nipples slightly red from his sucking and her body still damp from the hot spring.

“What a vision you are. Any man or demon shall meet their demise to ever look upon you in this state.”

Rin felt her body heat up at his words, “I am only and ever shall by yours’s my love.”

Rin saw Sesshomaru scoot closer towards her wet entrance and reached forward to hook her legs over his elbows but stopped him.

Sitting up and placing her hands on his chest, she asked, “If you don’t mind, I would like to try something different. I mean if it’s ok with you.”

Sesshomaru looked at her inquisitively, “I would not deny you anything.”

Rin took a deep breath, “I would like to be a top this time. Although I do not know what to do exactly. You may need to help me.”

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru asked, “Would you prefer me on my back or sitting up?”

“Um….I don’t know. How about we try with you on your back and go from there?”

Sesshomaru nodded and laid down in front of Rin pulling her to him, Rin crawled over him and straddled his lap. Wanting to tease him a bit more, Rin glided her hips back and forth rubbing herself against his swollen cock earning a low growl from her husband.

Sesshomaru stilled her hips and panted out, “This Sesshomaru needs to be inside you now.”

With Sesshomaru taking hold of his cock, Rin lifted her hips and moved over him once he was positioned at her entrance. She slowly lowered herself until he fully sheathed inside until he could go no further. They both groaned in bliss at being connected for the first time in over 10 days.

“Is it ok if I place my hands on your chest?”

“Do as you please.”

“Um…should I move forward or um, move my hips a certain way?” Rin asked nervously. She was happy to be on top but now she wasn’t sure what to do. It felt good so far, but she wanted to make sure Sesshomaru was enjoying himself as well and wasn’t sure what to do to make that happen.

She watched a smirk form on his face, “You are doing well, do what feels good to you. This Sesshomaru will find release in your body.”

Rin nodded and bracing her hands on his hard muscle chest, she rocked her hips forward. Deciding to experiment a bit more, she tried moving her hips in different ways. First rocking, then grounding against Sesshomaru, then swaying her hips side to side. She even tried wiggling around to see if that felt any different. Each position felt different, but she liked the rocking motion out of all of them. Sticking with that motion, Rin picked up the pace and felt the embers of her release start to build.

Panting she looked down to check that Sesshomaru was enjoying himself, she was met with his amber eyes staring at her breasts. With the way she was moving, they were slightly swaying with her movements. Placing one of his hands on her hips to help her move, his other hand rubbed her belly, then reaching up and massaging her breast and then pinching her nipple.

Rin threw her head back crying out his name.

“Mmmm…..Sess…..Sesshomaru….!”

Rocking her hips at a faster pace, Rin knew she needed more, she knew she needed something else. She looked down and at Sesshomaru and panted out, “….Sess…..please………I…….nhhhhh.”

Sesshomaru cupping Rin’s face sat up and drew her into a heated kiss and then wrapped her legs around his waist. Once her legs were secured, he grabbed her hips to hold her in place and started pumping into her at a maddening pace.

“GOD YES SESSHOMARU!!!!” Rin cried out locking her arms around his neck letting him control her body.

This is what she needed, she needed her husband’s hard cock filling her up and pounding into her. He always knew how to work her body and he definitely was not disappointing her now. She could barely think, all she felt was his hard cock pushing on her insides and the death grip he had on her hips.

“So close…..so close……please Sess…”

She felt him draw one of his hands away from her hips and push between her legs to find her pearl and start rubbing while his hand lowered to her bottom squeezing the fleshy globe.

“God right there Sess!!”

With Sesshomaru's thick cock thrusting into her and his hand at pearl, Rin came hard shouting, out Sesshomaru name into the night sky, seeing tiny dots of white flashes in her vision. Rin rode out her release clenching onto Sesshomaru's body and panting for air.

Once she calmed down from her release, she looked to Sesshomaru, gently stroking his cheek, “It’s ok, you can take me how you want.”

When Rin had released, she knew Sesshomaru had not. He always took care of her needs before his own. She could still feel hard girth inside her thrusting.

Before Rin could even process what was going on, Sesshomaru had her laid out in front of him with her bottom in the air and plunged all the way to the hilt leaving Rin gasping for air. With her body still sensitive from her last release, Rin knew she was going to come again. Rin was able to get her hands under her and started to push her body up when she felt Sesshomaru push her back down again. With her cheek pressed into the deer hide beneath her and panting, she allowed Sesshomaru to take what he needed from her.

She could hear the growls and low moans coming from her husband, the almost painful grip he had on her hips, and with the way he is slamming into her, she knew he was going to release at any moment. Rin wanted to help him find his release pushed back against his throbbing cock and wantonly cried out.

Remembering his words from their wedding night, Rin cried out, “Come for me Sesshomaru, let me hear you!”

Those words and Rin’s tight warm succulent body gripping onto his cock painfully, caused the great dog demon to howl out his release while continuing to thrust deeply into his young mate.

Rin’s eyes rolled into the back of her head with the intense orgasm she experienced causing her to sob out and her whole body went slack in her husband’s arms. The only reason she didn’t fully collapse was because of Sesshomaru's grip on her and the fact that he will still thrusting into her welcoming body.

Rin regained her breath and could still feel Sesshomaru thrusting.

‘Is he still........” Rin was in shock, in all their lovemaking Sesshomaru had never come this long before.

What finally felt like minutes of him coming, she felt him start to slow down his thrusts until his movements ceased completely.

‘Oh my, I’m really gonna need to get in that hot spring as soon as he is done.’ Knowing that Sesshomaru produced a lot of seed during their lovemaking, Rin knew she would need to bathe.

She could hear Sesshomaru panting above her and his hands gently rubbing her hips, “This Sesshomaru apologizes if he hurt you.”

He pulled his softening cock from her after a few more minutes wanting to make sure his seed was fully in her and pulled her against his chest, cradling her.

“Are you injured?”

“You could never hurt me. Although I would like to get back into the hot spring, my body is a bit sore now.” Rin said smiling at her husband. She could also feel his seed leaking out of her and wanted to clean herself.

Sesshomaru nodded and carried her to the hot spring, stepping in and finding the same crevice Rin had sat in earlier, Sesshomaru sat down with Rin between his legs. He started rubbing her hips to ease any soreness out of them and move onto her thighs. Rin leaned her head back against his chest and let him massage her aches away. Rin reached her hands in the spring and washed between her legs and then use the sand to scrub her hands clean.

"Um.....Sesshomaru...." 

"Hm?"

"You released a lot in me tonight.......like more than normal." Rin could feel her face heat up and she was also glad he could not see her face.

"As you said earlier, it had been far too long since I've been inside you. It was expected to happen."

"Does that bother you?" Sesshomaru asked continuing to rub her thighs.

"What? Oh no, I'm just surprised. That's never happened before. Will that happen all the time now?"

"Only when this Sesshomaru is away for pro-long periods of time."

Not needing to know anything else Rin let silence fill the quiet hot spring.

Still relaxing against Sesshomaru's chest, she heard him ask, “Is there anything else you learned during my absence that you wish to explore?”

It was quiet for a few more moments before it was broken by Rin’s laughing.

“No, there is nothing else I wish to explore at the moment. I'll let you know if I think of anything else.”

Turning her head so she was looking at Sesshomaru, “Thank you for being open to my requests. Do not misunderstand me, I love what we have before all of this, I was curious after hearing those other women speak about these things and wanted to try it. I would understand if you did not wish to try these things again.”

She watched as Sesshomaru looked to the sky and back down at her and simply said, “I would not be opposed to these activities in the future. Besides your taste on my tongue is most pleasing to me.”

“Good, because I liked having your tongue inside me and I need to practice getting your big cock completely in my mouth.”

If Rin didn’t know any better, she would have sworn she saw a red tint form on her husband’s face.

“My my, is my lord Sesshomaru blushing at my words?”

Sesshomaru looked to the night sky and all she heard was. “Hm.”

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho, hope you guys liked this chapter, Rin opens up completely to Sesshomaru and finds her voice and confidence. I have the epilogue up within the next few days to wrap things up for our favorite couple!


	8. Things to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking towards the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I have come up with a name for my little universe. I have decided to refer to all stories that occur in the same universe as Sakura. For future reference, if you are reading more of my stories, you’ll be able to know if that story is part of my expanded universe at first glance.
> 
> We have come to the end of this little series, thank you all for reading! Thank you so much for the reviews and to everyone else that gave kudos to the story as well! Now onto the end of this story!

Chapter 8

Epilogue

Things to Come

Rin studied her wooden lacquered chest. It had the same design as her bedding and calligraphy set that Sesshomaru had gifted her a few months back. She really did love it, it housed all her kimonos and yukatas and still had room to hold more items. It was such a beautiful item but at the same time, she felt it looked out of place in her small hut. Looking around, she was happy with the improvements the builders had also made. From what they said, it was much sturdier. She wasn’t so sure about that. She would only ever find out if Sesshomaru ever decided to come bursting through again one day.

After the chest had arrived, Rin told Sesshomaru how much she loved it but also explained that she didn’t need such elaborate items. She lived in a simple village living a simple life with her husband. She had all she needed. She made him promise no more fancy gifts. He conceded as long as he was still able to give her new kimonos and yukatas.

On the same day her chest arrived, Sesshomaru also told Rin that he decided to make his stay in the village permanent. Rin was barely able to contain herself in excitement, she threw her arms around his neck, straddled him, and started kissing him furiously. Sesshomaru reciprocated by pushing her yukata up so he could swiftly enter her. She rode him in a frenzy with him burying his mouth in her neck and leaving love bites. After they both cried out their release, Rin looked into her husband’s eyes seeing nothing but love.

Rin sitting long enough decided to it was time to see Kagome, she wanted to let her know how her night went with Sesshomaru last week. She wasn’t going to give her all the details, just enough to let her know that it worked.

As Rin left her hut, she saw Sesshomaru coming back to the village with Inuyasha. The brothers had not spoken at all since the morning that Inuyasha walked in on her. From what she could see, everything looked fine. As he approached her, she saw him stop in his steps and his eyes widen as if he noticed something. Curious to see what was wrong, Rin decided to meet him halfway.

Sesshomaru regained his footing as if nothing happened and greeted her by softly stroking her cheek.

“Are you ok?” Rin inquired.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure, it looked like something was wrong for a moment.”

Rin watched as Sesshomaru took in her appearance and only said, “This Sesshomaru is pleased to see his wife.”

Knowing that Sesshomaru was not going to say anything else, Rin squeezed his hand that was holding her cheek and beamed.

“I’m going to see Kagome for a bit. I’ll be back soon.”

Rin walked away as soon as she saw Sesshomaru head towards their hut and sit outside on the front step awaiting her return. As she walked off to see her sister-in-law with a smile on her face, all she could see think was:

‘I’m finally home with my husband where I’ve always wanted to be.’

~oOo~

Inuyasha watched as his brother stroked his wife’s cheek and smiled inwardly to himself. Inuyasha picked up a different smell wafting off of Rin at the same time as Sesshomaru faltered in his step.

‘I’ll be damn………’

Inuyasha heard Rin stating she was on her way to see Kagome, Inuyasha figured he should stop and wait for her.

Rin walked towards him, neither had seen each other at all since that morning. Inuyasha made sure he stayed away from Sesshomaru but also made sure he definitely stayed the hell away from Rin.

“Rin.”

“Inuyasha.”

“Rin, I’m sor-,” but before Inuyasha could finish Rin cut him off.

“Inuyasha it’s ok. I know it was an accident. Let’s forget about it and move on ok? If you’re still standing here, then I know that you and Sesshomaru are able to move past it as well.”

Inuyasha sighed, looking at Rin all he could do was smile. Leave it to Rin to still have a heart full of kindness even after he saw her naked.

“It’s forgotten,” Inuyasha said cocking his head to the side giving her a toothy grin, a fang sparkling in the sunlight.

As he and Rin walked towards his hut, Inuyasha thought of the future. Any chance of Sesshomaru and Rin leaving the village to go elsewhere was definitely out the window now. He knew Sesshomaru would insist that Rin stay as her condition changed. Inuyasha also realized that there was no way in hell he was going to let his brother lord this over him. Sniffing the air and looking for Kagome’s scent, he inhaled and knew that her time for fertility wasn’t due for another few weeks.

Inuyasha was patient though, he would wait until Kagome’s scent alerted him and he would pounce.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru studied Rin as she walked away, she was unaware of the change her body was going through. Thinking back to his earlier conversation with his half-brother:

_Sesshomaru stepped out of his and Rin’s hut when he smelled his half-brother approaching. They had not spoken since he had tried to kill him last week._

_He watched as Inuyasha shuffled from foot to foot, “Uh can we talk? I understand if you don’t want me to come in. We can take a walk or something.”_

_Sesshomaru eyed his brother and led him away from their hut and started walking the path towards the old well._

_The brothers walked in silence, nothing more but the soft sounds of the forest and small woodland creatures could be heard._

_Once at the well Sesshomaru turned and stared down his brother waiting for him to speak._

_“Look I know Kagome apologize about the shit that happened last week, but I wanted to apologize to you directly. I’m sorry I walked in on your wife while she wasn’t dressed. I didn’t mean for that to happen and it will never happen again. You have my word.”_

_Inuyasha nervously waited for his brother to reply. He knew Sesshomaru could still kill him at any moment, but he was able to get this far with this brother, so he figured most of the anger his brother was feeling most likely subsided._

_“I will not apologize for my actions.”_

_Inuyasha threw his hands in the air, “Damnit Sesshomaru, what else do you want me to say?! It was a complete accident. Do you expect me to grovel or some shit? Cuz that ain’t happening!”_

_“Would you not have done the same thing in my position? To hear your wife, scream while you are away procuring her sustenance, not knowing what kind of danger she is in? Not knowing if some villain will take her life while you are flying to her. Not knowing if she will be in one piece by the time you reach her?!”_

_Sesshomaru stepped into Inuyasha's personal space, “Tell me Inuyasha, would you not give life for your precious Kagome? Would you not tear the flesh from any human or beast that would seek to harm her? Didn’t all the times with Naraku kidnapping your wife teach you anything?”_

_Inuyasha feeling personally attacked and his honor questioned, shot back,” Fuck of course I would! Anyone that would touch Kagome would be dead before they hit the ground. Don’t bring up Naraku either, he’s been long dead.”_

_“Then we have an understanding.”_

_Inuyasha stepped back, “I get it Sesshomaru. You would do anything for Rin but don’t question my loyalty to my wife. Of course, I would kill anyone that looked at Kagome if she was naked. I’m just trying to tell ya is that our wives are practically best friends and with you making your stay permanent we need to be able to be civil with each other. I know that we ain’t taking no hunting trips together and that’s fine by me but for the sake of our wives we have to be able to get along.”_

_Inuyasha rubbed the back of one of his puppy dog ears while moving to lean against the well, “I’m calling a truce ok? We just stay out of each other’s way and when it comes to our wives, we just let them do what they want.”_

_Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, looking for any indication of a sign but seeing nothing._

_“Fucking a Sesshomaru, take your head out of ass, and let’s call it truce so we can get out of each’s hair. I want to be home sometime today.”_

_After what felt like an eternity, Sesshomaru finally spoke,” You will never come into our hut again unannounced. Do you understand?”_

_“I will literally stand fifty feet away and scream for your attention if that is what it takes.”_

_“Then we have a truce.”_

_Inuyasha sighed and muttered, “Thank the fucking gods.”_

_Both brothers regard each other and finally started making their way back to their village, no other words being spoken._

_Upon entering their village and seeing his and Rin’s hut coming into view as well as Rin, Sesshomaru scented a sweet smell coming from Rin. Rin always had a soft earthy smell to her; it was still there but somehow sweeter._

_As Sesshomaru continued walking towards Rin, he stopped mid-step when he finally placed what the smell was. Or at least suspected what it could be._

Sesshomaru pulling himself from his thoughts deciding not to tell Rin what he suspected. He did not want to take the joy away from her discovering that for herself. He would hold his tongue on the matter, but he would most definitely show her his excitement tonight in other ways.

Sesshomaru smirked and thought to himself, ‘I haven’t tasted her since last week, wonder if she would taste any different now since her scent is sweeter?’

Sesshomaru simply lean back and waited to find out.

Fin.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys figured out what is happening to Rin. I left enough clues for you guys to know what it is. :)
> 
> As I mentioned before this sexual awakening for Rin idea only started as a one-shot but once I got to typing I realized this was going to be way too long for a one-shot. I do have two other stories outlined for this universe. I’ll get to working on those asap. 
> 
> I am currently writing an AU story for Sess/Rin also set in the Sengoku era. 
> 
> Please review and stay tuned for future works!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
